Su pasado, mi presente
by SaruChisa
Summary: Después de la batalla contra Buu, Bulma desea utilizar la máquina del tiempo. Lo que no sabe es que este inocente acto cambiará su vida al llegar, por error, al pasado de su principe saiyajin. ¿Qué será de ella ahora? V&B CHAPTER 2.
1. Un pequeño fallo técnico

**¡Hola a todos! Bueno, esta es mi primera historia. Comenzó como un tonto 'one shot' para mi entretención personal (ya sabeis, durante las vacaciones uno se aburre mucho) pero después de ver la pelicula: 'El Ataque del Dragón'... Las ideas locas corrieron por mi cerebro.**

**No sé con cuánta frecuencia podré subir. Únicamente, espero que os agrade y cumpla su cometido: Haceros pasar un buen rato. Dejen sus comentarios si lo decean, ya que acepto de todo, y más, sus recomendaciones... Porque como ya dije: Soy nuevo en esto. Espero vuestras preguntas, animos, criticas (tanto como si son constructivas como si no, etc) Gracias.**

**P.D.**

**Muchas de las cosas que salen en esta historia son sacadas de el capítulo 288 de DBZ. Las fechas son sacadas de una cronologia que encontré por internet. Aviso que no desé poner lemon tan pronto... Ya que es sólo la introducción. Además, ya que es el primer capítulo, deseé ser más explicito en lo que era la relación que tenían ahora V&B... Ya saben, eso de que ahora están más unidos y tal ... Bueno...**

**Que os vaya bien y que disfruteis de ésta mi creación.**

**...Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama...**

**_¡SaRu!_**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I: Un 'pequeño' fallo técnico.**

-¡Demonios!-Gritó Bulma cuando su computadora se auto reinició por segunda vez-.

Seguramente tendría una descompostura, pero lo peor era perder toda la cantidad de información que había estado redactando aquel día. Había llegado a ser casi estresante. Se levantó de la silla con una pereza infinita. Bostezó y miró al techo algo pensativa.

Sí, su único problema no era la computadora. Ni tampoco redactar los informes de sus nuevos inventos, ni la obsesión de su padre por alargar la vida de Tama, o la _diarrea verbal_ de su madre alardeando a sus amigas o a la dueña de su pastelería favorita sobre las hazañas de 'su yerno, su nieto y los amigos de su hija'… No, nada de eso. Si había algo que la descolocaba por completo era la noticia que cada año se volvía una pesada carga para ella.

Tenía al menos 364 días para prepararse mentalmente para 'su cumpleaños' y desde hacía ya diez años que se estaba convirtiendo en todo un reto mantener el control sobre sus emociones llegada la fecha. Era horrible.

-"Ni que pudiera compararlo con una pelea contra Cell o Majin Buu"-Rió Bulma mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello intentando quitarse las ideas de la cabeza y saliendo de su laboratorio-.

-¡Hija!-La llamó su padre, a lo que ella no atendió con facilidad-¿Dónde vas…?-La detuvo, confuso de que no hubiera reparado ya la computadora si tantos problemas le causaba-.

Bulma suspiró. No estaba lista para tratar con la inteligencia o la perspicacia de su padre al reconocer a la legua que tenía _un problema_. Había sido de gran utilidad cuando era pequeña, ya que el Dr. Brief, aunque no era un hombre de muchas palabras o de acción, era sabio y comprendía a su hija a la perfección, por difícil que pueda parecer eso. Pero con los años se había convertido en una autentica pesadez. La infancia y la adolescencia pasan demasiado deprisa y cuando no te has dado cuenta, deseas que cada una de tus emociones pasen desapercibidas; exactamente lo que ella deseaba ahora.

-He recordado… que tengo un compromiso, papá…-El Dr. Brief captó en seguida el tono que su hija estaba utilizando. Era el mismo que utilizó el día que le dijo que sus mareos y vómitos eran producidos por un virus extraño, cuando en realidad estaba embarazada de Trunks. El mismo que utilizó el día que Vegeta se fue del planeta para entrenar en el espacio y convertirse en Súper Saiyajín y ella le había dicho "_que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que hiciera ese simio retardado_." Mentiras. Con Bulma y los problemas siempre eran _mentiras_.

-Entiendo, hija…-Le sonrió para tranquilizarla y hacerle ver que su interrogatorio había concluido-Que tengas suerte con _eso_…-Y desapareció detrás de la puerta del laboratorio-.

Bulma quedó clavada en el sitio por largos segundos-"¿Qué habrá querido decir?"-Supuso que la última frase de su padre se refería al presunto asunto que tenía pendiente y no al claro problema que parecía rondar la cabeza de la peli azul-"Si, seguro es eso…"-Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación-.

Entró con una pesada alma rogando por descanso, aunque en verdad, no había hecho casi nada en todo el día. Al menos no gran cosa, comparado con el día anterior o cosas semejantes.

Se tiró sobre su cama. Con un suave movimiento de sus pies, se descalzó, y el sonido de sus zapatos pareció hacer eco en la gigantesca habitación de matrimonio. Cerró los ojos. Agradeció que el ventanal del balcón estuviera abierto y así poder sentir como la brisa de primavera daba un poco de tranquilidad a su cuerpo.

-Cuarenta y un años…-Suspiró. Habían pasado tres días desde que la batalla contra Buu había acabado de una manera exitosa. Por fin todo parecía estar en su lugar. Todo menos…-.

Se giró a la izquierda sobre la suave cama. No quería pensar en eso.

Gokú por fin estaba en su hogar. Podía imaginarse a Chi-chi cocinando la mayor parte del tiempo para esos hambrientos Saiyajín, mientras Goten no paraba de hacerle preguntas a su, ahora, nuevo padre y Gohan reía atento a las preguntas del benjamín. No importaba cuantos años habían pasado, Gokú seguía igual. Volvió a suspirar como si esa idea le provocara un gran pesar.

Luego estaba su familia… El pequeño Trunks estaba cada día más ilusionado con el entrenamiento. Deseaba ser más fuerte-"Eso lo ha heredado de Vegeta"-Sonrió para sí misma.

Entrenaba sin parar. Perseguía a su padre allá donde iba. Si Vegeta detenía su entrenamiento para comer, él le seguía dispuesto a hacer lo mismo. No se despegaba ni cuando cenaban, momento en que Bulma aprovechaba para ver más claramente el comportamiento de ambos, ya que era el único instante en que los cinco integrantes de la familia se reunían. Trunks buscaba una silla junto a su padre y clavaba sus ojos en Vegeta de vez en cuando, hasta que éste le dedicaba un gruñido de hastío y el niño comenzaba a hacerlo más disimuladamente. Si antes Vegeta era el ídolo de Trunks, seguramente ahora era más que su héroe.

-¡Pobre Veggie!-Rió Bulma para sí misma recordando los comentarios de su marido al respecto-.

_

* * *

_

-Vegeta…-Habían acabado una de sus excitantes sesiones nocturnas. Vegeta normalmente se habría quedado dormido después de haber conseguido su 'objetivo' pero lo cierto es que desde su sacrificio frente a Majin Buu las cosas habían cambiado… bastante-¿No tienes sueño?-Bulma intentaba encontrar su voz entre tanto jadeo-.

_-¿Tu sí, mujer?-Rió el Saiyajín mientras se movía peligrosamente hacia la peli azul-._

_-No, la verdad es que no-Bulma se encontraba divertida con el cambio de comportamiento de su marido-En realidad… Quería hacerte una pregunta…-Vegeta arqueó una ceja un poco molesto viendo que su compañera no tenía las mismas intenciones 'malignas' que él-¿Qué sucede últimamente con Trunks?-Vegeta sólo le dedicó un corto "Hmp" y se separó de Bulma para mirarla a los ojos y confirmar que no se estaba burlando de él con tal absurda pregunta-._

_-¿Y me lo preguntas a mí?- Se sentó en la cama contra el respaldo sin intención de acabar con la conversación. Sinceramente, Bulma estaba más que complacida con el comportamiento de su Veggie-Escasamente conozco los motivos. ¿Supongo que es una herencia tuya la de estar pegado a mi?-Dijo Vegeta con malicia mientras su típica sonrisa remarcaba la 'pegada' posición que había tomado Bulma segundos antes de que él soltara su comentario. Ésta, viendo que se refería indirectamente a que lo estuviera abrazando con la cabeza apoyada contra su bien formado pecho, se separó con un profundo ceño fruncido-._

_-¡No seas idiota!-El sonrojo de Bulma demostraba que esa ofensiva exclamación era todo lo que su mente había podido generar ante la obvia vergüenza que sentía al verse descubierta en sus deseos por no alejarse de Vegeta, a quien, esto, le hizo carcajearse-¿Sabes que le pasa o no?-Se relajó un poco al ver que su contraparte se tornaba serio-No es que me preocupe, pero me da curiosidad saber… Sólo eso-Vegeta asintió entendiendo su punto-._

_-No lo sé, mujer-Suspiró-Estoy igual de impresionado que tu…-Miró hacia otra parte no pudiendo mantener más contacto visual con Bulma. Pese a los años junto a ella, aún le costaba ser fuerte contra esos puros y bondadosos ojos azules-._

_-¿Pasó algo mientras luchabais contra Majin Buu?-Vegeta volvió sus ojos a ella intentando recordar-._

_-¿Aparte de lo que ya sabes?-Bulma asintió. Vegeta continuó pensando el motivo por el que su primogénito se comportaba de aquella manera. Quizás la edad, quizás el escuchar que había destruido a Majin Buu, no, no tenía sentido. Tal vez… De pronto lo vio claro-Hmp…-Bulma supo que había encontrado la respuesta, estaba dispuesta a escuchar cada palabra que tuviera para decirle y así lo demostró en su mirada-Quizás… Porque le abracé…-._

* * *

Había sido complicado imaginar a Vegeta abrazando a Trunks. Ocho años teniéndolo a tan solo unos cuantos metros de él y jamás lo había hecho. Aunque comprendió mejor cuando le dijo que había sido justo antes de inmolarse.

Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Bueno, no es que le haya causado mucha felicidad saber que Vegeta había muerto; más bien el recuerdo de saber que no sólo les amaba al punto de dar su vida por protegerlos, sino que ahora era considerado 'bueno'. O al menos esa había deducido cuando dijeron que ShenLong había revivido sólo a las personas consideradas buenas.

Su corazón volvió a dispararse. Siempre le sucedía cuando recordaba el hecho.

Pero no era eso le que ahora le preocupaba…

Ni siquiera la felicidad de sentir la tan anhelada paz sobre la tierra, o la hermosa estadía de su amigo de la infancia junto a su familia o la nueva y tierna forma de ser de Vegeta (si es que se le podía llamar así), era suficientes para quitarle esa incomodidad de su cabeza. Sí, bien, era normal. Seguro que si fuera contando sus penas por ahí todo el mundo se reiría de ella por sentirse mal por algo tan vano como: _Estar más vieja_.

¿Pero quién podría entenderla _de verdad_? ¿Quién podría internarse en su corazón y saber cómo se sentía saber que envejecía? Era una de las cosas más difíciles para una mujer.

¿Y cuanto más si ella era la mujer más bella, inteligente y cotizada de la tierra (entre otras cosas)? Los años pasaban, y como dice el dicho, no lo hacen en vano.

Vegeta seguía casi exactamente igual que cuando vino a la tierra. A excepción de sus sentimientos, su comportamiento y algunas marcas simples que demostraban la rudeza de los años sobre su rostro. Nada más… Mientras ella, aunque aún con un cuerpo que podría catalogarse en perfectas y casi imposibles condiciones para sus cuarenta años, tenía algunas arrugas y la gravedad había afectado en su cuerpo, aunque en mucho menos calibre que en el resto de las mujeres del mundo. Claro, podría considerarse más hermosa que Chi-chi pese a que ella era mayor… Pero, nada de eso quitaba el malestar de su corazón. Quizás mañana serían cuarenta y uno, pero dentro de poco serían cuarenta y cinco y luego cincuenta y luego sesenta y así sucesivamente.

Y si Vegeta no mentía, su raza ¡Casi no envejecía! ¿¡Qué sería de ella cuando fuera vieja y arrugada como una pasa, y presentara a su _joven_ marido!

-"¿Y si Vegeta se cansara de mí al verme vieja y fea?"-La simple idea le rompió el corazón. Una lágrima surcó su mejilla como si ese destino fuera inevitable, como si estuviera a las puertas de su muerte con tan sólo pensarlo-.

Por suerte, alguien entró en ese preciso momento para ver el _peligroso_ estado en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué haces ahí tirada? Eres una vaga…-Bulma no se giró para verle. Seguía dándole la espalda y dejando que sus lagrimas recorrieran su rostro hasta humedecer la cama en la que estaba-¿Mujer…?-Vegeta, al ver que su comentario no había obtenido los frutos que esperaba (hacerla enrabiar y reírse en su cara de lo fea y tonta que se ponía cuando le gritaba) caminó un par de pasos para ver el rostro de su mujer-.

Sintió que el corazón se le apretaba y que le era imposible respirar. Bulma estaba… llorando.

-¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!-Gritó entre enfadado por verla llorar y preocupado por el motivo que podría haber detrás de su condición-"No puede haber sido por lo que le dije ¿verdad? No… ella… ¡No le dije nada malo!"-Suspiró, agradeciendo que la 'llorona' mujer ahora tirada en la cama tuviera un oído tan 'inferior' al suyo y no haya oído esa gota de preocupación en él-

Pensó en dos cosas. Uno: sentarse en la cama a esperar que ella se levantara y se dispusiera a contarle qué le pasaba, o Dos: Cogerla de la cintura y zarandearla hasta que entrara en razón. Optó por la segunda-"Al fin y al cabo, es más típico de mí…"-Pensó con gracia, no creyendo posible que hubiera, siquiera, pensado en la primera opción-.

La cogió de la cintura como si se tratara de un muñeco y la levantó a su nivel visual. Bulma se dejó llevar, sabiendo dentro de su corazón que lo estaba preocupando. No fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos, y rogaba porque la volviera a dejar en la cama.- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa, mujer loca!-Mala idea… Su pregunta no resolvió nada. Ella seguía callada, mirando al suelo y llorando silenciosamente-"No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer… ¡Demonios, odio a esta mujer y lo que me hace hacer!"-Aguantando un gruñido y dispuesto a convencerse de que _estaba por hacer lo que haría _para no tener que lidiar con los problemas de la _baka onna_ en una circunstancia menos esperada o que la pagara con sus preciosos oídos Saiyajín más tarde-.

Suspiró, rendido, al darse cuenta de que su orgullo esta vez no funcionaba. Cerró los ojos y apoyó a Bulma contra su pecho esperando que dejara de llorar.

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida. De verdad lo estaba preocupando. La felicidad de verlo intentar consolarla abrió un rio de lágrimas más y más dolorosas. ¿Se merecía de verdad esto? ¿Merecía que el indomable Saiyajín de sangre real se preocupara por ella, cuando lloraba por algo tan estúpido? Prefirió no pensar en las respuestas… No parecían muy alentadoras.

-Mujer…-Susurró a su oído-… ¿Qué sucede?-Si había alguien que pudiera controlarla, ese era él. Sin duda. Con ese tono tan demandante, y a la vez, tan tierno-.

-Yo…-Intentó, lo que hizo que Vegeta quisiera suspirar de alivio al ver que la primera fase ya había pasado-…Mañana es…-Él esperó. Las palabras no parecían llegar a la boca de la mujer y ciertamente, se estaba impacientando-Mañana es… es… Mi cumpleaños…-Vegeta la separó de su pecho para mirar una vez más sus llorosos ojos y, mientras los limpiaba con su pulgar, frunció el ceño-.

-¿Estás llorando porque mañana es tu _estúpido_ cumpleaños?-Otra vez… Mala elección de palabras. Ella apretó sus puños y le miró con una incendiaria mirada-.

-¿¡Cómo que por mi _estúpido_ cumpleaños! ¿¡Quién demonios crees que eres maldito mono híper desarrollado! ¿¡Acaso quieres que patee ese trasero tuyo! ¡O, ya sé! ¿¡Quieres quedarte sin tus _ejercicios nocturnos_! ¿¡Eso es lo qu-. –Vegeta detuvo las disparatadas ideas de Bulma con un beso. Era consciente de que quizás la habría herido, pero la razón seguía siendo estúpida. Y ¡Oh, Dende! Le encantaba verla así de enfadada…-.

-¡Idiota!-Se quejó ella cuando Vegeta se alejó ofreciéndole un tiempo para tomar aire-.

-¿Algo que no hayas dicho antes? Honestamente, mujer, dices tener un gran intelecto, pero tus insultos siguen siendo los mismos-Le ofreció una de sus sexys sonrisas mientras se aproximaba lentamente para reanudar su beso, pero ella le detuvo-.

-Vegeta, francamente… ¿No te importa lo que me pase?-El príncipe frunció el ceño-.

-¡Si no me importase no estaría perdiendo el tiempo aquí, mujer!-Ella asintió con algo de enfado por la manera en que lo había dicho. ¡No le costaba nada ser un poco más amable si lo que intentaba era consolarla!-.

-Bien, pues entonces escúchame y no te burles de mí-Vegeta gruñó al ver como Bulma se separaba de su abrazo y se bajaba de la cama dirigiéndose al balcón-.

-¿¡Y bien!-Preguntó, al ver que no decía nada-.

-Pues… Yo…-Vegeta se cruzó de brazos y ante la espera comenzó con impaciencia un característico golpeteo de sus dedos índice y corazón-Yo… ¿Te parezco vieja, Vegeta?-.

Vegeta dejó caer su quijada ante la sorpréndete pregunta. ¿A qué venía eso? Dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras esperaba por algún tipo de confirmación o que ella se riera por creer que se lo preguntaba en serio o algo de ese estilo.-"Que pregunta más ridícula… Además, ya sabe la respuesta. No cabe duda que esto es por juntarse demasiado con la arpía de Kakarotto. Seguro le habrá pegado su estupidez y ahora soy yo quien tengo que cargar con esto"-Pensaba-.

-¿No piensas responderme?-En un acto de clara desesperación, Bulma se giró para dejar ver a su marido las dolorosas lágrimas que siempre rogaba por detener. Pero no ahora. Ella _necesitaba_ saber-.

-Yo…-Sintió un deseo de acercarse a ella, abrazar, besarla y _sumergirse_ en ella demostrándole la verdad. Que no, que ella siempre sería _hermosa_-¿No eres tú la que siempre presume de ser la mujer más bella de esta planeta?-Bulma asintió viendo su punto-Entonces ¿a qué viene esa tonta pregunta?-.

-Vegeta, estás evitando la respuesta ¡No puedes contestarme con una pregunta! ¡…Y mucho menos con dos!- Vegeta giró su rostro a un lado. Era cierto, no se atrevía a decirlo-¡Ya se! Lo que pasa es que ya no me quieres, me ves vieja y fea y no quieres decirme la verdad para que no te eche de la casa ¿no es cierto?-Nada había sido dicho con rabia, sino con dolor, lo que asustó más al príncipe. Quién al oír su declaración apretó sus puños y se encaminó hacia ella-.

-¡Eres tonta!-Dijo, mientras la abrazaba otra vez-¿¡Como puedes decir esa clase de ridiculeces!-La miró una vez más, pero manteniendo el contacto de sus cuerpos, esperando el instante apropiado para que fueran ellos los que se demostraran la verdad y olvidarse de las palabras-Primero, no me podrías echar de esta casa porque yo tampoco quiero irme, segundo ¿Quién te ha metido esa idea absurda de que estas vieja? ¡Eres más joven que yo! Y tercero, mujer, ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo ya no te… no te...? ¡Bueno, eso!-Lo ultimo no necesitaba explicación, y Bulma lo sabía-.

La peli azul, viéndose convencida de cada una de sus palabras, atrapada en la mirada de sus profundos ojos ébanos, y valorando cuán difícil debió haber sido para él cada una de las declaraciones que hizo; miró al suelo avergonzada una vez más por su estupidez.

-Yo… pensé que…-Vegeta la detuvo. No estaba dispuesto a oír otra vez la manera en que Bulma buscaba razones para no darse cuenta de cuán valiosa era. Cuán única y especial. Claro que eso jamás se lo diría… Al menos eso creía-.

La discusión acabó entre suaves besos, caricias y una promesa infinita que sólo sus cuerpos podían hacerse. La unión perfecta entre dos almas necesitadas.

* * *

El día siguiente llegó sin avisar. Al menos así lo sintieron marido y mujer; mientras que en sus mentes archivaban tan sólo cuatro horas de sueño, el reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana del día 9 de Mayo del año 774. Bulma cumplía cuarenta y un años y su primer regalo fue ver el tranquilo y 'casi' pacifico rostro de Vegeta durmiendo junto a ella. Sonrió para sí misma y acarició el rostro del príncipe. Era increíble lo dulce y tierno que se veía sin ese profundo ceño fruncido.

La caricia de su mujer lo despertó. No recordaba otro momento en su vida en el que despertara más cómodamente que en la cama de Bulma. Adiós a los años de sufrimientos, a las noches donde se forzaba a estar semiconsciente, esperando el ataque enemigo. Le sonrió a su mujer y la besó.

-Buenos días, Vegeta-Le devolvió el beso con el mismo cariño-.

-Sí, son buenos…-Dijo, mientras comenzaba a halarla más cerca de él y sus manos comenzaban a trazar ardientes caminos por su cuerpo-.

-Vegeta…Hm…-Gimió-No, ahora no… Estoy cansada-Rió con el efecto que provocaba su lengua en su oído-Vegeta, enserio, ¿no te cansas nunca?-Él negó con la cabeza no viendo la necesidad de usar palabras-Está bien, está bien…-Le dejó hacer-Lo tomaré como un regalo de cumpleaños, entonces…-Rió de su propio chiste-.

-Lamento decirte que esto no es ni por asomo tu…_regalo de cumpleaños_…-Sonrió contra sus labios y continuó su viaje. Al ver la mirada confusa de su mujer, decidió hablar-¿Crees que soy lo tonto suficiente? Mujer, creí que después de tantos años… habías llegado a conocer mi retorcida mente estratégica…-Ella sonrió, pero aun sin entender-Sólo es una probada de lo que te espera esta noche…-Volvió a sus labios y dejó a su lengua enloquecerla-.

-¡Mamá, mamá!-Oyeron gritar fuera de la habitación. Los gritos fueron seguidos por unos insistentes golpes a la puerta-Mamá… ¿estás ahí?-Ambos volvieron a mirar el reloj. Normalmente, estarían desayunando a esa hora. Se lamentaron por no tener en cuenta ese detalle antes-¿Mamá…?-.

-Maldición…-Susurró Vegeta mientras dejaba a una insatisfecha Bulma y se dirigía a la ducha-No le digas donde estoy, mujer… Si no, capas que también me siga-Rieron del comentario y Vegeta cerró la puerta tras de sí-.

-Trunks, entra, estoy aquí-La presencia del niño no se hizo esperar. Levitó sobre la cama de su madre y se sentó en la cama. Besó a su madre y le puso un paquetito sobre su regazo-¡Feliz cumpleaños mamá!-Gritó lo fuerte que pudo mientras reía y la abrasaba-Espero que te guste…-.

Bulma asintió. Las lágrimas deseaban bajar por sus ojos ¿Cuántos hubieran imaginado que tendría tan hermosa familia? Desenvolvió el paquete con lentitud, mientras observaba la impaciencia en los ojos de Trunks-"Otra herencia de Vegeta…"-.

-¡Ay, Trunks, me encanta!-Bulma sacó del paquetito el marco de foto y sus ojos se clavaron con cariño en la fotografía-Es… maravillosa-No pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y abrazó a su hijo-.

El día de la fiesta en la que celebraban la victoria de los guerreros Z, la señora Briefs había estado descubriendo su nueva obsesión: Las fotografías. Bulma creía que era la primera vez que estaba tan orgullosa de su madre cuando supo la clase de imagen que había logrado pillar.

En la escena aparecía Vegeta de brazos cruzados con esa ropa terrícola que hacía algunos años se había reusado rotundamente a usar. Pero había algo diferente en esta fotografía… Vegeta estaba apoyado en una pared y… sonreía. Y eso no era todo, Bulma se le venía acercando por el mismo lado al que él estaba mirando, como si desde el principio hubiera clavado sus ojos en ella. Trunks, viéndose apartado, tiraba del pantalón de su padre para decirle algo… Algo que, ahora que miraba la foto, jamás descubriría si seguía mirándola de esa forma. Era una foto maravillosa. Indirectamente y sin saberlo, habían aparecido los tres, como en esa clase de fotografías familiares que hacía mucho había descartado tener… Y no sólo eso, ella estaba radiante, espléndida; con ese vestido verde que tanto le gustaba a su Saiyajín preferido. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que estaba vieja y fea… si su Saiyajín aún la deseaba?

-Gracias, Trunks…-Volvió a abrazar al niño-Pero tendremos que esconderla de tu padre- Le guiñó un ojo-Si no, podría destruirla de la vergüenza-Hijo y madre rieron seguros de que así sería, sin saber que desde la ducha un enfurecido Saiyajín gruñía por el comentario-.

-¿¡Que tanto están riendo!-Gritó el príncipe en cuanto salió de la ducha ya vestido y dispuesto a ver ese regalo de Trunks que tanto furor estaba causando-.

Trunks se congeló al ver a su padre descubrirlo tan dolorosamente. Seguro que luego le catalogaría como un '_débil mocoso'_ y, si descubría la foto, se descargaría en su entrenamiento.

-Mamá, mejor voy a ver si la abuela necesita ayuda con el desayuno…-Bajó de la cama de un salto y se dispuso a correr hasta la puerta-Adiós, papá…-Y cerró la puerta tras él-.

-¿Va a enseñarme eso o qué?-Vegeta se acercó a su mujer y estiró la mano con curiosidad-.

-Eres un metiche, ¿verdad?-Dijo Bulma, con una graciosa cara de _'te pillé'_ y una gotita en su cabeza-.

-¿¡Que dijiste!-Gruñó, apretó sus puños y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba para otro lado-Hmp, no me importa, mujer…-Se separó de Bulma y salió de la habitación-.

-¡Jajá…! ¡Caíste en la trampa!-Sacó la lengua en dirección a la puerta por donde se había ido su marido-Será mejor que por ahora la deje en el armario escondida-Y así lo hizo. Luego se duchó y se colocó el vestido rojo que tanto deslumbraba a Vegeta, dispuesta a pasárselo bien el día de su cumpleaños-.

* * *

-Que recuerdos…-Suspiró una Bulma melancólica-.

Sus planes le habían salido por la culata cuando, creyendo que estaría divertido reírse con las fotografías de sus antiguos años, se sintió triste al recordar cuánto hacía ya de eso. El álbum que tenía ahora en sus manos, era el mismo que días antes el maestro Roshi y Yamcha habían estado ojeando durante la fiesta que había hecho para celebrar la victoria de los guerreros.

-Desearía volver a aquellos años maravillosos…-Dijo, mientras observaba detenidamente una fotografía que había sido tomada por Oolong después del Torneo de las Artes Marciales donde Chi-chi y Gokú se habían comprometido. Rió ante el recuerdo-En aquel tiempo tenía veintitrés años… Como pasa el tiempo-.

Suspiró una vez más. Recordó las aventuras que había tenido con Gokú buscando las esferas del dragón y también la forma tan graciosa en que lo había conocido. Su mente fue vagando sobre los recuerdos con pasividad. No podía arrepentirse de absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado-"Bueno, tal vez de haber perdido tanto tiempo con Vegeta… Ya sabes, eso del orgullo y de fingir que no nos importaba lo que hacía el otro… Hm, aunque, ha tenido su lado positivo. Gracias a eso nos conocemos mejor…"-Aunque en su mente seguía habiendo una posibilidad de que las cosas podrían haber sido mejores-.

-Desearía volver a aquellos años maravillosos…-Repitió. Y entonces, la luz se encendió-¿¡Y porque no!-Se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo a su laboratorio. Buscó y buscó, bajo la atenta mirada de su padre y algunos empleados que estaban extrañados de que el día de su cumpleaños _la jefa_ estuviera dando vueltas en los cajones de su laboratorio-.

-Bulma, ¿Qué buscas?-Le preguntó su padre. Pregunta que no recibió respuesta-¿Bulma…?-.

-Ahora no, papá. Estoy buscando la capsula que contiene la máquina del tiempo que encontramos antes del torneo de Cell ¿recuerdas?-El anciano asintió, aunque su hija no lo vio. Ella seguía dándole la espalda y revolviendo cajones frenéticamente-Hija, ¿no lo dejaste encima de la estantería que tienes delante, porque pensabas que el día que la buscaras removerías los cajones como loca sin encontrarla…?-Bulma se detuvo en seco. Sí, él tenía razón-.

Salió una gota en su frente y le sonrió tontamente a su padre. Alargó la mano y cogió la capsula. Jamás había pensado en la necesidad de repararla y menos, de usarla-Gracias…-Le dijo al Dr. Briefs, y sacó la máquina de la capsula-.

Pronto, la máquina estaría reparada. Estaría lista para viajar al pasado como espectadora. Mirar aquellos años desde otras perspectivas, con su mentalidad adulta y… ¿Madura? Bueno, eso no importaba… Total, no haría ningun daño el ir al pasado si no hablaba con nadie ¿verdad?

* * *

Eran las doce de la noche y Vegeta salía de la cámara de gravedad dispuesto a darle '_el regalo de cumpleaños' _a su Bulma. Fue a la cocina para un rápido bocado y luego a su habitación. Bulma, para su repentina furia, no estaba. Rechazó la idea de que ella lo hubiera olvidado y tomó una ducha para ir aclarando la mente y _trazar el plan de ataque_. Sonrió ante la idea.

Al salir de la ducha Vegeta gruñó al no encontrar a su mujercita-"¿Me estará evitando?"-Pensó, creyendo en la posibilidad de una tortura por parte de su mujer-.

Descartó la idea y decidió ir a buscarla…

Recorrió la corporación al menos dos veces. ¿¡Donde demonios estaba su mujer! Hasta que fue al laboratorio. Las luces estaban encendidas y escuchaba unos ruidos de metales y golpes bruscos. Luego un olor a quemado y después un berrinche de rabia. Sin duda, su mujer estaría dentro.

Abrió la puerta con lentitud para observar a la perfección qué era lo que tanto la entretenía. La abrió unos diez centímetros y miró.

Bulma estaba de perfil a él, absorta en su trabajo, con la máquina para soldar en su mano derecha y subía el casco de protección con la izquierda. Suspiró. Limpió el sudor que creaba el calor del fuego de la máquina de soldar y luego tiró el casco al suelo. Rodeó la máquina del tiempo y la observó cuidadosamente-Sólo un poco más…-Dijo en voz alta, sin saber que un par de ojos ébanos no se separaban de cada movimiento suyo-.

Vegeta observaba absorto. Primero, se dio cuenta de la máquina del tiempo-"La loca mujer se pone a arreglar eso justo ahora… ¿Qué se traerá entre manos…?" Recordó la conversación de anoche y descartó cualquier posibilidad de que la _baka onna_ deseara viajar al pasado para ¿hacerse más joven? –"No lo creo…"-Continuó mirando… Y esta vez calló en la cuenta de la clase de ropa que Bulma estaba usando. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color negro muy apropiados para la grasa de la máquina del tiempo. Luego, una camiseta de tirantes blanca… Y todo ese excitante conjunto era completado por las toscas botas negras de seguridad y el sudor que bañaba su cuerpo. Sin mencionar lo atractiva que le hacían esas manchas de polvo y aceite en su cara…

No pudo resistirse las ganas de entrar y subirla sobre ese escritorio suyo y…

Pero entonces recordó una frase: "_Eres un metiche, ¿verdad?_" La pregunta resonó en su mente… Él no era un metiche. Sólo… era desconfiado, y sabiendo que en cualquier momento algo imprevisible podía suceder, prefería tener completo control sobre cada acontecimiento.

Así que, como debía saber todo lo que pasaba bajo _su_ techo y estaba en pleno derecho mientras se tratara de _su_ casa… Entró dispuesto a llevarse a la _baka onna_ a _su_ cama para hacerla _suya_ de una vez por todas.

-¡Bulma!-Gritó Vegeta, haciendo que ésta se asustara y pegara un pequeño bote, acompañado por un chillido que hizo que el Saiyajín_ no ouji _se tapara los oídos-.

-¡Vegeta, no me asustes así!-Gritó nuevamente, Bulma-¿¡Eres idiota o que te pasa!-Volvió a su máquina del tiempo, pasando del estúpido mono que la había asustado-.

Pero el _estúpido mono_ no estaba dispuesto a dejarla hacer y deshacer a su gusto. Se acercó a ella peligrosamente y la cogió de la cintura.

-¡Ah!-Fue lo único que pudo articular Bulma mientras era alzada y cargada cual saco de patatas-¡Suéltame ahora mismo, gorila!-Golpeó la espalda del Saiyajín sin recibir mayor respuesta que una carcajada y ver cómo _su_ Vegeta la cargaba hasta la salida del laboratorio y apagaba la luz tras de sí-¡BAJAME AHORA MISMO, MALDITO! ¡Que me bajes! ¡Hazlo si no quieres que…!-.

-¿Si no quieres que qué?-El Saiyajín estaba divirtiéndose con los comentarios de la _onna_, pero deseaba, _necesitaba_ saber, qué tan salvaje era la mujer que había escogido para él-.

-¡Si no quieres que te siga pegando!-Vegeta rió al descubrir lo falta de palabras que estaba Bulma-.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, entonces no te soltaré, ya que dudo mucho que tus golpes me hagan mucho-Continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta su cuarto-.

-¡TE ODIO MALDITO MONOOO!-Vegeta continuó riendo. Desde que ella había descubierto que le molestaba, no paraba de decírselo… Pero ahora, escasamente estaba en condiciones como para que algo tan simple le molestara. Ella estaba excitándolo con cada grito, cada demostración de fiereza. Esperaba que fuera igual en la cama esa noche-¡Vegeta, si no me bajas, juro… juro…!-.

-¿Qué juras, _onna_?-Bulma siguió rabiando y pensando en qué le diría. Hasta que recordó algo que su queridísimo amigo Gokú le había dicho-.

-¡Te meteré un montón de gusanos en la comida cuando estés muerto de hambre!-Vegeta se detuvo en seco, a lo que Bulma sonrió. Vegeta tenía el rostro azul del asco… Seguramente, se estaría imaginando la escena- ¿Cómo te has quedado, eh? ¡Si no quieres que lo haga, bájame ahora mismo!-Vegeta lo pensó dos veces-.

-"Hmp… Aunque lo hiciera… Destrozaría el plato y luego…"-Una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios…-"La haría pagar por hacerlo"-Sí, era un buen plan. Así que rio como en sus tiempos de mercenario y siguió caminando-.

-¡Aaah!-Bulma no dejaba de patalear y gritar, casi poseída-.

-Enserio, mujer… ¿Creías que me ibas a convencer con algo tan simple? He peleado contra Freezer, Cell, Majin Buu, entre otros miles… ¿Algo tan simple como unos gusanos iban a detenerme?-Estaban llegando a su habitación-.

-¡Te dan asco! ¡Por eso llamas a tus rivales _gusanos, _porque para ti es lo más asqueroso de éste mundo! ¿Verdad?-Vegeta asintió complacido de las observaciones de su mujer-.

-Ahora…-La tiró sobre la cama y cerró la puerta-Descarga esa furia conmigo, _onna_…-Bulma cerró los ojos cuando Vegeta comenzó a asaltar su cuello-_Onna_…-Volvió a decir, y Bulma sintió un escalofrío de deseo bajar por su espina-.

Siempre la llamaba así. Al principio no lo entendía… Luego, después de preguntarle, supo que era la forma de decir _'Mujer'_ en Saiyajín. Aunque, seguía sin llamarla por su nombre, el hecho de que lo dijera en ese idioma tan sensual, y que le hiciera el amor utilizando esas palabras contra su oído, estimulándola con frases enteras en un idioma que no conocía, la volvía literalmente loca.

-Te odio, Vegeta…-Y se dejó llevar-.

* * *

El sol les despertó tarde aquella mañana. Agradecieron que Trunks no haya encontrado excusa para importunar. Los saludos matutinos fueron rápidos y antes de que Bulma se diera cuenta, Vegeta ya había bajado al salón diciendo que: _Esperaría por su desayuno…_

-"Maldito holgazán…"-Bulma se levantó y mientras se vestía, la rabia la consumía-"Le doy una casa, un hogar, máquinas para entrenar, robots, comodidad, amor, una buena cama para dormir … ¡Y pese a todo, sabiendo lo cansada que estoy por lo de anoche, me exige un desayuno!"-Se vistió con ropa apropiada para continuar trabajando en su laboratorio y salió-.

* * *

Eran las cuatro de la tarde del día 10 de mayo. Sería divertido ver cómo funcionaba. Quizás ella podría declarar ser la primera mujer (o, incluso, ser humano) que ha viajado en el tiempo. Rió para sí misma. Se acercó a su ahora reparada computadora y se dispuso a dar los últimos acabados a su informe sobre la máquina del tiempo. Era costumbre redactar la información exacta de lo que había hecho e iba a hacer… Así, si surgía un problema, podía arreglarlo luego.

Se sonrió por su gran inteligencia.

Escribió los cambios adheridos a la máquina del tiempo. Ahora, no necesitaba días u horas para recargar la batería de la máquina. Podría aguantar una _ida y vuelta_ con tan sólo cinco minutos de por medio y si se necesitaba hacer antes, estaba recargada con una carga extra-"Soy la mejor…"-La carcajada maniática que se le había pegado estando tantos años cerca de Vegeta vino a su boca. El personal que la rodeaba la miraba aséptico y un tanto asustado-.

-¡Por fin lo he acabado todo…!-Dio un salto de alegría y se dirigió a la sala donde guardaba los trajes 'especiales'-.

Tenia de todo. Desde ropa para astronauta, hasta equipamiento submarino. Todo catalogado y creado por la Corporación Capsula. Escogió unos pantalones cortos, creyendo que tendría que recorrer algunos lugares un tanto peligrosos, una camiseta de manga corta verde y sus preciadas botas de protección-"Perfecto…"-Se dijo-.

Colocó en su cintura las 20 capsulas que siempre llevaba encima cuando salía. Nunca se sabe cuándo podría utilizarlas.

-¡Ay, cierto!-Sacó una capsula de su estuche y la depositó exactamente en el lugar donde lo había estado la antigua máquina del tiempo-No veo la necesidad de llevarme las dos…-Porque Bulma Briefs había construido una segunda por si la primera tenía algún tipo de desperfecto, ya que tanto tiempo por ahí a la intemperie (recordando cómo la había encontrado) y además, encapsulada y abandonada… Podría pasarle algo, ¿no?-"Bueno, es sólo por seguridad… No creo que pase nada"-Se acercó a la máquina del tiempo y apretó el botón que encapsulaba la máquina-Será mejor que vaya al jardín…-Sí, y también tendría que quitarse esa manía de hablar consigo misma-.

Una vez fuera del laboratorio, pasó frente a la cámara de gravedad de su marido. Se asomó con curiosidad por el pequeño agujerito de la puerta. Siempre le gustó verlo entrenar… Bueno, excepto cuando se lastimaba. Pero esas imágenes de su perfecto y sudado cuerpo cubierto nada más que por esos shorts negros…

-¿¡Que haces ahí!-Bulma dio un brinco al oír la voz de su marido detrás de ella. El susto de su mujer provocó una risa de burla en los labios del príncipe-Sin duda… no puedes mantenerte lejos de mí un solo instante…-Bebió de su bebida. Bulma se giró y lo vio exactamente como le gusta, igual que se lo estaba imaginando y sonrió-¿Qué me miras tanto?-.

Ella sonrió coquetamente y lo besó-_Veggie_, no es culpa mía que seas tan irresistible-Éste se sonrojó. No por lo que había dicho, sino porque en cualquier momento alguien podía pasar por ahí y verlos-.

-Bueno… ya sé que lo soy-Su orgullo le gritaba que la apartarse, pero no su mente. Él quería mantenerla cerca. Más cerca-¿Qué hacías?-Quiso cambiar un poco el tema, a menos que ella deseara acabar lo que su beso había empezado, dentro de la cámara de gravedad-.

-Oh, iba rumbo al jardín para probar la máquina del tiempo… Pero al pasar por aquí sentí la tentación de saludarte-Lo besó otra vez- Y como ya lo hice…-Se separó y se encaminó al jardín sin decir más-.

-¿Máquina del tiempo?-Y como Bulma esperaba de su curioso Saiyajín, éste le siguió los pasos al jardín-.

-Así es… La probaré ahora mismo-Vegeta observó las vestimentas de su mujer y asintió. Dio otro trago a su bebida-Aunque, no sé si funcionará correctamente-.

-Si lo has hecho tu, seguro que no…-Bebió una segunda vez. Observó a la peli azul y vio lo que quería: Un claro ceño fruncido-"Demasiado fácil…"-Se sonrió-.

-Bueno…-Bulma apretó la capsula y extrajo la máquina-¡Tarán…!- Ella giró alrededor de la máquina-¿Me ayudas a subir?-Vegeta arqueó una ceja-.

-Hmp, ¿la has hecho tu y no has ideado una manera para subir sino es con un gran salto?-Bulma asintió un poco avergonzada-Eres tonta…-.

-¡Esta máquina la hice en el futuro para Trunks! ¡Él podía entrar sin problemas! ¡Yo no!-Vegeta meneó la cabeza con hastío y se acercó a su mujer-Gracias…-Dijo ella, antes de que él actuara-.

-Hmp…-Él puso una mano en su trasero y de un empujoncito de nada Bulma había alcanzado el borde de la máquina, estando ya casi dentro de ésta-.

-¡Aprovechado!-Grito la peli azul una vez dentro-Bueno… a ver…-.

-¿¡Como que aprovechado!-Vegeta gruñó-"¿De qué otra forma quería que lo hiciera?"-Se cruzó de brazos y esperó-.

-Bueno… creo que ya sé donde iré…-Escribió las coordenadas en la máquina-Mmm. ¡Cuando conocí a Gokú!-Vegeta bufó-.

-_Onna_… De todas las cosas que podrías ver ¿perderás el tiempo yendo a ver a Kakarotto?-Bulma lo miró sabiendo que tenía razón. Vegeta levitó y se asomó al tablero de la máquina-¿Por qué la hiciste tan pequeña? … sólo es para un tripulante-Bulma se encogió de hombros-_Baka…-._

-¡Ya deja de insultarme!-Jamás lo diría, pero le divertía saber cuánto le gustaba ver a Vegeta intentando hacerla rabiar-.

-Hmp…-Tecleó algo en la máquina-Esos eran buenos tiempos…-.

-¿Eh?-Miró la fecha-Año 756 del dragón… Mmm, ¿el torneo de las artes marciales, Vegeta?-éste gruñó-.

-No sé lo que pasó en la tierra aquel año… Pero ese año pasó algo distinto para mi…-Se volvió a cruzar de brazos-.

-¿Qué cosa?-La curiosidad la comía por dentro. Vegeta no solía hablar de su juventud-.

-Bueno…-Miró a otro lado no pudiendo soportar sus ojos-Sólo una gran conquista…-Bulma no le creía. Sabía que lo más posible es que no se lo quisiera soltar. Frunció el ceño-¡Ya vete!-Un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de Vegeta al sentirse observado-.

-¡Bien, pues me voy!-Apretó un botón y la tapa de la máquina comenzó a bajar dándole en la cabeza a Vegeta-¡Quítate de en medio, mono!-.

-¡Maldita mujer…!-Le había dolido. No sabía cómo, pero le había dolido-¡Espero que un dinosaurio te coma y me dejes en paz de una vez!-.

-¡Pues a ver si es cierto y dejo de verte! ¡Seguro que en el paraíso está lleno de hombres guapos y atractivos que se morirían_ una segunda vez_ por conocerme!-Vegeta gruñó celoso-.

-¡Estás tan loca como tu madre, _onna_!-Ella hacía que no le escuchaba mientras le sacaba la lengua y le enseñaba su dedo corazón-¡Sal ahora mismo de ahí! ¡Vamos, no seas cobarde!-La tapa había bajado completamente y a Bulma tan solo le quedaba apretar el botón que la llevaría a su destino-.

-Adiós, Vegeta…-Susurró ella con cariño. Nunca le diría que se sentía mal por enfadarse, aunque también hacía un poco de gracia-"Te quiero, nos veremos luego"-Pensó en las mil formas bonitas que podían haber acabado eso, pero no. Era demasiado pedir-.

Vegeta seguía rabiando fuera de la máquina y observó cuidadosamente el momento en que Bulma había apretado el botón y la máquina había desaparecido-"Ni siquiera me dice adiós…"-Bufó por segunda vez y se dirigió otra vez a la cámara de gravedad maldiciendo escoger una compañera tan chiflada-"Aunque… Si no fuera como es…"-Deseo no pensar más. Bastantes problemas tenía con su debilidad como para, encima que ella no estaba en casa, añorarla y recordarla con tanta pasión-.

* * *

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas, cuando Trunks golpeó la puerta de la cámara. Vegeta la abrió esperando que fuera Bulma. Que ya hubiera vuelto y estuviera dispuesta a reanudar la discusión-"Se cómo acabar esto…"-Pensó, imaginando lo divertido que sería ducharse juntos-.

-¿Trunks?-Respondió algo sorprendido al ver a su primogénito y no a su mujercita-¿Qué pasa? Sabes que estoy entrenando-Trunks asintió. Pero hubo algo que estaba mal en el niño. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Un claro reflejo de la actitud paterna-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó otra vez y algo más serio-.

-Hmp-Dijo, imitando la postura de su padre-¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Ya te has peleado con ella?-Vegeta levantó una ceja esperando que eso fuera una broma-.

-¿Aun no ha vuelto?-El primogénito negó con la cabeza-Ya volverá…-Iba a cerrar la puerta pero el niño lo detuvo-.

-No, papá, no lo entiendes. Son las once de la noche-Vegeta se sorprendió-Dime, ¿qué pasó? He llamado a casa de la mamá de Goten, pero no está ahí. También a casa de Krilin. ¡Hasta he llamado a la casa de Yamcha! Ya sabes cómo es mamá con los horarios… Ella nunca viene tarde para nada…-Vegeta asintió-Los abuelos tampoco la han visto…-Algo parecido a la preocupación apareció en el rostro de su padre, lo que asustó más al niño-.

-"¿Y si tuvo problemas allá donde haya ido?"-Vegeta salió fuera de la cámara de gravedad. Buscó a Bulma en silencio con su hijo pegado a él, también en silencio. Asumió que estaría pensando, igual que él, en dónde podría estar Bulma-"No lo entiendo… Dijo que sería una simple _ida y vuelta_… Y aunque tuviera que recargar la energía… Tan solo serían unas pocas horas…"-Vegeta se paró en seco lo que hizo que Trunks callera al suelo al tropezarse con su padre-No puede ser…-Dijo Vegeta-.

-¿Qué pasa, papá?- Trunks había rodeado a su padre y ahora le miraba a los ojos-.

-No…-Fue un doloroso susurro-"Ella… ¿Cambió la fecha de la máquina antes de irse?"-Espero recordar un movimiento semejante. Pero no… Bulma había cerrado la máquina y por culpa de la discusión, se había largado sin mirarlo siquiera-¡Kuso…!-Vegeta apretó sus puños-Mocoso ¿Dónde está tu abuelo?-Trunks ladeó la cabeza sin entender ni lo que su padre había dicho, ni porqué preguntaba eso-.

-Pues… estará durmiendo…-Vegeta frunció y se encaminó al laboratorio-.

-¡PUES DESPIERTALO! Dile que vaya al laboratorio… Es urgente-Vegeta no detenía su paso rápido-.

-Pero, papá, ¿Qué pasa?-Vegeta gruñó una vez más-.

-¡Deja de hacer preguntas y tráelo, tu madre podría estar en peligro!-Trunks abrió los ojos perplejo y salió corriendo a buscar al Dr. Briefs-"Mierda, mujer… Porque de las miles de cosas que siempre ideas, porque no pudiste ser un poco más lista y cambiar las coordenadas del tablero"-Entró al laboratorio y encendió la computadora de Bulma. Debía averiguar todo lo posible-"Maldita sea…"-Susurraba su mente-"De todos los lugares a los que podría haber llegado… Bulma…"-Recordó las coordenadas que había escrito y golpeó la mesa con sus puños. Los datos hacían eco en su mente. Podría haberla enviado a la mismísima muerte… Y si aun no había vuelto… No, no podía ser-…Tengo que ir a buscarla-.

Recordó una vez más los datos. El simple recuerdo dolía.

-¡Papá, ya está aquí el abuelo!-Vegeta se giró para mirarlo-.

-¿Podrías construir otra máquina del tiempo?-El Dr. Briefs recibió la información con sorpresa-¡Responde!-.

-Mmm, bueno. Debería mirar los planos de Bulma y leug-.

-¿¡Puedes o que!-El Dr. Briefs asintió-Bien, ¿Cuánto tardarías?-El padre de Bulma comprendió la preocupación del asunto. Pocas veces había visto a su yerno así de preocupado-.

-Dos días como mucho…-Vegeta sintió una especie de _Energy-ha_ atravesando su pecho-.

-¡Es demasía tiempo!-Vegeta comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro del laboratorio-.

-Aunque… creo que Bulma podría haber creado un segundo prototipo…-Miró hacía la estantería y vio una nueva capsula en el lugar de la anterior. Apretó el botón y de ella salió una nueva máquina del tiempo. Vegeta suspiró aliviado-Pero… seguro que le falta batería-.

Vegeta gruñó-¿Y cuanto tardará en recargarla?-El Dr. Briefs dudó. Era diferente cargarla desde el principio, como primer invento que era,… a… recargarla-.

-Cuatro horas a lo sumo. No más-Vegeta bufó nervioso. Al menos era mejor que dos días. Pero… Cuatro y otras siete horas desde que se había ido… Hacían un total de once horas-.

-Once horas…-Susurró Vegeta con frustración-¡Maldición!-No había otra salida. Debía rogar para que estuviera bien durante ese tiempo-Bien, comienza ya…-El Dr. Briefs asintió-.

-Papá…-Le llamó su hijo-¿Qué le pasa a mamá?-Vegeta suspiró-¿Dónde está ahora? ¿En qué tiempo?-Vegeta no fue capaz de mirarle mientras soltaba la información que él mismo había introducido tiempo atrás-.

-En el año 756 del Dragón-Trunks hizo cálculos-…Yo tenía 24 años…-Trunks asintió-Pero… no está en la tierra-El niño abrió los ojos como platos-.

-¿Dónde está, papá?-Temió por la respuesta. Si su padre había creído importante decir su edad cuando habló de la fecha… Entonces… ¡Oh, oh!-.

-_Planeta #79 de Freezer…-._

_

* * *

_

CONTINUARÁ

_NOTA DE AUTOR: Bueno, ¿y ahora que pasará? Parece que todo es culpa de Vegeta pero… ¿Por qué Bulma no ha vuelto? ¿Estará bien esas 11 horas? ¿Cómo se tomará esta sorpresa nuestra temperamental amiga? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo…_

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO


	2. Cuenta Regresiva

**Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez... Sí, lo se. Demasiado pronto, supongo. Pero lo cierto es que este segundo capítulo lo tengo desde hace mucho y pensé que lo mejor era subirlo, ya que dentro de nada me voy de viaje y no podré actualizar en muuucho tiempo xD Así que me dije: si hago esto, me perdonarán... MUAJAJA. Pero tranquilos todos, porque cuando vuelva habrá doble ración de actualisación y así todos contentos.**

**Draga1 y anita pajariyo: Me hace feliz que te haya gustado. Fue el primer comentario que recibí y me animó bastante. Muchas gracias.**

**Dramaaa y Kurayami K: Intento arreglar eso de los guiones. Es un tanto dificil, sobre todo cuando tu mismo crees que se entiende. xD Pero bueno, lo he intentado un poco mejor en este capítulo y con respecto a lo de 'cuñado'... Que verguenza sentí cuando lo dijisteis xD No sé cómo se pudo colar algo tan ridículo, pero bueno. Lo arreglaré cuando vuelva del viaje. Y por cierto, los pensamientos siempre están entre comillas ("...")**

**DreamWorker: Me hizo gracia tu comentario. Y muchas gracias por decir que soy el primer hombre en hacer un fic de V&B.**

**Orietika Gonzalez: Ya ves que rapido la he actualizado... Espero que te guste.**

**Anonima: Gracias por dejar tu comentario y por decir que me apoyas, pero... (aunque se que no es mi asunto xD) cambia el nombre, que 'anoniama' queda un poco cutre XD.**

**Gracias también al resto de personas que me han leido aunque no hayan comentado...**

**Lo último es que la 'presunta' araña de más abajo (lean y entenderán) fue sacada de la pelicula en la que sale Turles, y las escenas del flashback son puramente sacadas del capítulo 125 de Dragon Ball Z o 55 de Dragon Ball Kai (que es el que yo más veo). La traducción del capítulo de DBZ sería en doblaje latino para que concordara con los dialagos aquí puestos, ya que el doblaje español no es de mi gusto (Ojo, no digo que no sea bueno, sólo que no es de mi gusto, pese a ser español). Ah, sí, y la 'presunta' discución entre V&G que leerán más abajo nació despues de ver el especial de DBZ que salió no hace mucho...**

**Bueno y nada más que decir. Espero que les guste y hasta la próxima.**

******...Todos los personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama...**

******_¡SaRu!_**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo II: Cuenta Regresiva

_Situación temporal: Año 756 del Dragón_

_Primera hora: Planeta Freezer #79_

Bulma apareció en el lugar que _debía_, sin mayores contratiempos. Ni una sola huella de un presunto viaje en la línea espacio temporal, o al menos, así lo sintió ella. Únicamente la visión de tener a Vegeta delante, y dos segundos después, observar cómo había desaparecido.

Había resultado divertida la discusión, pero también, bastante agotadora. No es que le desagradaran sus batallas verbales, pero tenerlas cada vez que se veían; cuando su femenino corazón le gritaba abrazarlo y besarlo sin pedir _llegar a más _o _algo_ a cambio… Resultaba casi molesto. Sólo _casi._

Suspiró, dispuesta a _medio olvidar_ lo sucedido, y miró a su alrededor por la transparente tapa de la máquina. Los alrededores le parecieron algo extraños. Había creído que según el año que Vegeta había marcado, llegaría al instante en que se realizaría el torneo de las artes marciales pero… Ese cielo infinitamente negro, ese pastizal azulado, la falta de vegetación, y las dos lunas que podía visualizar desde su posición… No parecían muy relajantes. Movió la cabeza sin comprender lo que veía ¿Quizás era de noche?-"Aunque eso no explica las lunas"-Pensó. Se encogió de hombros queriendo creer que quizás sería… luz o… Bueno, simplemente no le dio importancia.

Salió de la máquina, con mucha dificultad, después de pensarlo dos veces. Hacía frío. El viento era fuerte y había un rancio olor a muerte que falló en reconocer. Oxido y sal… -"¿Sangre?"-Se preguntó-.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo con una pisca de miedo en sus entrañas. Pero al sentir el contacto de sus manos contra su piel… Miró sus manos. Algo andaba mal. El tacto era diferente. Se sentían más suaves, más turgentes, más… ¿jóvenes? Seguramente era imaginación suya, ya que el resto de su cuerpo, pese a lo mucho que le costaba ver algo con la densa oscuridad de la _supuesta _noche, parecía estar exactamente igual a cuando había dejado su espacio temporal.

Caminó un par de pasos lejos de la máquina. Miró de izquierda a derecha el árido terreno. Pensó meterse en la máquina y volver con Vegeta… Pero, entonces, seguro que él se reiría de ella. Seguro que la molestaría diciendo que sus inventos eran una auténtica ridiculez… Y quizás cuántas cosas más. No. No lo haría. No aún.

Anduvo recto, esperando visualizar algo más allá de la simple y eterna oscuridad que la rodeaba. No se oía ni un solo ruido aparte del viento. Suspiró. Subió una pequeña cuesta sin muchos problemas y se escondió detrás de una gran roca _por si las moscas_. Pero… Pese a sus años de ver cosas espantosas, las aventuras y rodearse de fuertes y temibles guerreros… Nada la podría haber preparado para aquello. ¿Sería verdad lo que veía?

Extraños edificios. Construcciones ovaladas, techos circulares, paredes de un blanco metálico, luces tenues y extraños zumbidos que resonaban hasta su posición gracias a la altura en la que se encontraba y la dirección del viento. Forzó un trago. No quería averiguar lo que había visto. No quería saber lo que era realmente. Un curioso temor comenzó a apoderarse de ella.

Por alguna razón, esas estructuras le eran familiares-"¿Dónde las he visto?"-Tenía un mal presentimiento y no estaba dispuesta a comprobar si sus instintos _estaban en lo cierto o no_-.

Bajó de la cuesta con algo de prisas y tropezó con algunas rocas sueltas. Cayó de bruces con un punzante dolor en su pecho y en su cabeza. Frotó ésta última con unas terribles ganas de llorar… Pero cuando decidió abrir los ojos, casi suelta un chillido.

¿Qué era aquello? Parecía una especie de _araña metálica_ con un gigantesco ojo rojo en medio de su _aparente_ cabeza blanca. Volvió a tragar. Ese ojo rojo parecía mirarla. Y lo que era peor, esa especie de _insecto_ era un robot… Y la miraba ¡A ella!

Se levantó lentamente. El ojo rojo no perdía detalle de sus movimientos. Se encaminó a la máquina atenta a lo que hiciera el robotito. La seguía. Utilizaba sus patas y no despegaba la _vista _de ella. Bulma tuvo miedo.

Echó un vistazo al tablón de coordenadas. _Año 756 del Dragón_… No tenía sentido ¿Dónde estaba? La_ araña_ seguía mirándola. Por suerte, no pareció dirigir su ojo inquisitorio hacia la máquina. Volvió a mirar el tablón y esta vez descubrió algo nuevo.

Junto a la fecha, habían dos _componentes _más… Algo así como _localización y lugar_. Bulma se rascó la cabeza. Estaba tan emocionada queriendo reparar la máquina, que no indagó en el significado de _eso_. En el primero, había una serie de números registrados que no recordaba haber tecleado. El segundo, continuaba vacio, con una línea recta demostrando su inutilización en aquel caso.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. Recordó la discusión con Vegeta y lo que segundos antes había dicho-_"Esos eran buenos tiempos"_-Había dicho él, pero... Qué eran buenos tiempos para Vegeta. Parecía una difícil pregunta que no deseaba contestar-_"…Una buena conquista…"_-Tragó con dificultad al temerse lo peor-.

Si había sido _él _quien había escrito _eso_… Y había hablado de _conquistas_… ¿Podría ser que ella…? ¿¡ESTUBIERA EN EL PLANETA A CONQUISTAR! Abrió los ojos como platos y maldijo a Vegeta en todos los idiomas que conocía.

Intentó pensar en qué podría hacer. El año lo conocía perfectamente… Pero ¿y la localización del planeta Tierra? Tembló… Además ¿¡Como podría Vegeta saber que ese_ complemento_ servía para _localizar_ el lugar exacto al que quería ir! Bufó nerviosa.

Miró una vez más la _araña_ robotizada. Ésta seguía allí parada. Bulma buscó algo con que llegar a la puerta de la máquina. En ese momento dio la razón a Vegeta y a su estupidez por no idear una manera fácil de entrar.

Encontró una roca de al menos cincuenta centímetros de altura y la rodo hasta la máquina, bajo la atenta mirada de la _araña_. La colocó en el lugar preciso y subió sobre la roca. Pero en cuanto alcanzó el borde de la máquina con su mano derecha, la _araña_ comenzó a girar su cabeza sobre sí misma y a producir un doloroso ruido de alarma.

Bulma cayó de la roca por el susto. Pronto se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. La _araña_ seguía produciendo el ruido enloquecedor y, lejos de allí, otra alarma inundaba el silencio que había reinado antes en el planeta. ¡Provenía de la estructura que había visto antes! -¡Oh, no!-Dijo para sí misma, no pudiendo aguantar más el pánico-.

Se acercó a la _araña_ y la _pateó_ hasta que ésta dejó de hacer el ruido y rompió su ojo contra el suelo. Unos gritos feroces se iban aproximando a ella con más y más rapidez. Alguien venía y no parecía muy feliz de recibirla.

Bulma se dirigió una vez más hasta la roca e intentó subir a ella. El miedo hacía que actuara con torpeza. Las manos le sudaban y le era casi imposible sujetarse fuertemente al borde de la máquina-¡Lo conseguí!-Gritó orgullosa-.

Con una fuerza que desconocía tener, se sujetó del borde de la máquina, subió y estiró su mano para alcanzar el botón que encapsulaba la máquina.

-¡Aaah!-Gritó Bulma, cuando una especie de bola de _ki_ chocó contra la tapa de la máquina del tiempo. Había dejado un considerable agujero-¡Maldición, no!-Apretó el botón y metió la capsula en su bolsillo mientras corría a un bosque que había vislumbrado antes-.

Corrió con todas sus fueras, sintiendo cómo era perseguida por unas feroces y graves voces. Corrió y corrió por lo que parecieron horas, hasta llegar a un seco trecho rocoso. Se metió en uno de los agujeros y comenzó a caminar agachada entre las rocas, esperando que no la vieran.

-¡Vamos, debemos _atraparlo_!-Escuchó allá a lo lejos, para luego sentir un millón de bolas parecidas a las anteriores destrozando las rocas por las que iba pasando-.

-¡Aaah!-Volvió a gritar desesperada-"¡Tengo que relajarme y esconderme como sea!"-Decidió. Gritar sería una de las cosas que revelaría su posición. No era recomendable seguir haciéndolo. Aguantó las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos y corrió agachada hacia otro agujero más profundo-.

-¡_Lo_ he visto! Es sumamente escurridizo-.

-Tiene un nivel de pelea de uno, pero debemos _llevarlo_ de todas maneras. Podría ser un intruso del enemigo… ¡Atácalo!-.

-¡Se escapa!-.

-¡Lánzale el dardo!-.

Bulma rogaba por que le perdieran el rastro. Tan sólo le faltaba un metro para llegar al agujero. Se dejó caer al vacío para segundos después, sentir un punzante dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Cayó pesadamente contra el suelo y miró su brazo. Un dardo…

-¡Oh, no…!-Lo quitó con rapidez, esperando haber detenido la corriente del liquido en sus venas-Mierda… Me… estoy mareando-Intentó levantarse y así mantener su cabeza con la menos cantidad de sangre posible-No…-Susurró-.

Segundos después, cayó en un profundo sueño

_

* * *

_

Presente: Laboratorio de la C.C.

Vegeta no paraba de dar vueltas por el laboratorio. Parecía tigre enjaulado, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en el medidor verde de la _carga batería_. Estaba a tan sólo un veinticinco por ciento y ya había pasado una hora. Suspiró exasperado.

Trunks tecleaba en el ordenador de su madre casi desesperado. Buscaba la manera de entrar en los archivos. Era increíble la cantidad de programas diseñados exclusivamente por ella y destinados a impedir la entrada de cualquier otro ser que no fuera ella misma. El joven de cabello lavanda había dedicado ya cuarenta y cinco minutos de su tiempo a buscar la manera de entrar al documento que explicase la utilización de la máquina del tiempo. Necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada en lo que fuera, si no quería explotar de preocupación.

Era la primera vez que maldecía a su madre por ser tan lista y crear esa clase de programas, y a la vez, ser lo suficientemente descuidada como para no mirar el tablero en el que su padre había escrito las coordenadas. Aunque… Si sus padres no se hubieran peleado, no habría pasado nada malo. ¿O sí?

-Muchacho…-Habló el Dr. Briefs-No sacarás nada con estar mirando el medidor de la _carga batería_…-Vegeta seguía mirando, sin hacer caso de sus palabras-En serio, estará bien-.

-¡No hable de lo que no sabe, viejo!-Trunks saltó en su silla por la subida de tono tan repentina de su padre, pero siguió tecleando en el ordenador sin mirar la escena tras él-Ahora mismo, Bulma podría estar muerta…-El silencio más sepulcral invadió el laboratorio. Trunks se giró a su padre-.

-¿Es cierto eso, papá?-Vegeta reconoció esa mirada. Era la misma que ponía Bulma cada vez que le era imposible aceptar una realidad dolorosa. La misma que Trunks había puesto cuando les había pedido a Goten y a él que se marcharan, antes de inmolarse. La única diferencia era la falta de ese ceño fruncido… Y por primera vez, se preocupó porque los sentimientos de su hijo estuvieran en juego. Pero cómo mentirle a Trunks. Era tan listo como él; el Saiyajín _no ouji_-.

-Trunks…-Suspiró-No tiene caso que te mienta… Es posible,_ sólo posible_, que tu madre ya…-Fue interrumpido-.

-¡No es cierto!-Vegeta giró su cabeza en dirección al repentino ataque de furia que sintió aflorar en su hijo. Éste bajó de su silla con un salto y corrió hasta su padre a la velocidad de la luz-¡Dime que no es cierto!-Para entonces, el Dr. Briefs había salido del laboratorio, entendiendo que era mejor dejarlos solos. Él también debía aclarar su mente y rezar porque su hija estuviera bien-Papá...-Trunks había cesado de gritar, pero las silenciosas lágrimas que había fracasado en retener, demostraron el dolor de su alma-Por favor… Dime que mamá no está…-Sollozó. Tenía las manos empuñadas con fuerza. Sus brazos caían tensos de dolor a cada lado de su cuerpo-Por favor…-Rogó otra vez-.

-Trunks… yo…-Vegeta buscaba una razón comprensible para esa falta de frialdad que sentía en su alma. No encontraba las fuerzas para articular las palabras que estaban en su mente. Tenía que decirle al niño. Él era su hijo, él debía comenzar a aceptar la triste y dura realidad. Él no sería como su mujer, quien le consentía y preparaba un camino de rosas para cada experiencia de Trunks. Él… debía ser sincero, decirle la verdad… Entonces, qué razón había para que no pudiera decirlo-.

-¡Papá…!-Gritó Trunks, antes de abalanzarse sobre el cuello de su padre y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas-.

Vegeta quedó estático en su lugar. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Había abrazado a Bulma pero… esto era diferente. Por alguna razón que casi era imposible de creer para él, necesitaba calmar ese dolor en el pequeño. Deseó poderle decir que todo se arreglaría. Que todo volvería a como estaba antes y que nada malo pasaría. ¡No! Deseaba, incluso, decirle que todo era un sueño. Que dentro de nada despertaría y nada de esto sería real. Si hubiera tenido el poder en sus manos, habría hecho lo posible para que _así_ fuera. Él… También_ necesitaba_ oír cosas como esas.

La mujer, la única que había importado de una forma descomunal en la vida de ambos hombres, estaba ahora en grave peligro. Quizás atravesando una cercana muerte, una dolorosa tortura, una horrorosa experiencia. Lo viera desde el punto que lo viera, Vegeta también necesitaba pensar y, sobre todo, _creer _que todo acabaría bien.

-Trunks…-Susurró el nombre de su hijo-"Por Dende, _onna_… Ayúdame a ser cómo tú en este instante…"-Deseó, y en lo más profundo de su corazón, algo nuevo se encendió. Algo que antes no había sentido-.

-…Trunks, _tranquilo_…-Lo había dicho. Quizás no todo lo que deseaba… pero era suficiente para el pequeño. Él lo sabía-.

El agarre de Trunks se hizo más fuerte, y para sorpresa del niño de cabello lavanda, Vegeta pasó su brazo derecho por la espalda de Trunks. El niño dejó caer las lágrimas con más fuerza.

Aguantó sus sollozos y sus gemidos. Los segundos pasaban para el pequeño, quien deseaba que fueran eternos y sentir para siempre ese contacto de su padre. Pero no. _No debía ser así_.

Inspiró hondo contra el oído de su padre y expiró… De alguna forma que desconocía, su llanto había cesado y sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza para soportar las siguientes horas. Se separó de su padre con lentitud y lo miró a los ojos. Vegeta parecía tener el ceño menos fruncido de lo normal (si es que existía alguna posibilidad en ello) pero había algo que pudo descifrar con facilidad; la oscura y destrozada mirada de su padre. Compartía el dolor de igual o de una más fuerte manera que él.

Estaba más que orgulloso de su padre. Pese al dolor de su corazón, él jamás diría que tenía miedo. Miedo, como él, a que su madre estuviera _fatídicamente_ muerta.

-Ahora, Trunks…-Vegeta deseó sonreírle. No sabía si lo que había formado su labio era puramente una sonrisa. Sólo supo que los ojos de su primogénito brillaron con cierta esperanza -Continua destrozando esa computadora- Trunks asintió y volvió a sentarse en la silla-.

Vegeta volvió a mirar el carga batería. Apenas se había movido-"¡Maldición!"-Estaba desesperado-.

Pero entonces, una extraña sensación lo invadió. Primero era algo parecido a la confusión, luego…

-¡Aaah!-Vegeta calló de rodillas preso de un dolor inigualable-.

-¡Papá...!-Gritó Trunks, quién bajó a socorrerlo-Papá, ¿qué te pasa?-.

Vegeta estaba en el suelo retorciéndose como una cucaracha. Apretó sus dientes con fuerza. Los hizo rechinar. El dolor no cesaba. Era justo en su corazón.

Llevó su mano hasta su pecho y apretó fuerte-"_Onna_... ¿Qué pasa?"-Gimió de dolor. Trunks no sabía qué hacer. Se acachó junto a su padre e intentó averiguar qué le sucedía. Pero Vegeta no podía escucharle-"Bulma..."-Era ella. Su mujer estaba en problemas. ¿Estaría siendo lastimada? ¿La estarían torturando? ¿¡Qué demonios estaba pasando!-.

-¡Papá...!-La voz de su hijo volvió a ser audible. El dolor acabó en el instante en que se había vuelto suave y casi imperceptible. Vegeta abrió los ojos con temor. Estaba sudando. Se incorporó con lentitud y se sentó en el frío suelo del laboratorio-¿Qué te pasó, papá?-.

Vegeta sostenía su pecho con la misma fuerza que antes. Su respiración estaba agitada. ¿Era posible que a pesar de la inmensa barrera que significaba un viaje en el espacio temporal, ella estuviera transmitiendo sus emociones a él atreves de su vinculo?

-Estoy... bien, Trunks-Lo dijo más para tranquilizar al mocoso. Aunque no parecía dar resultados-.

-¿Seguro...?-Dijo el niño con desconfianza-.

Su padre no asintió. Se levantó del suelo e intentó encontrar el ritmo adecuado en su agitada respiración.

-¡Vegeta!-Padre e hijo se giraron hacia su izquierda para ver a un preocupado Gokú-.

-¿¡De donde sales tu, Kakarotto!-Gokú llevaba el ceño fruncido. Quitó sus dos dedos de la frente y miró a su alrededor con cautela-.

-¿La máquina del tiempo?-Preguntó. Trunks le asintió-Estaba en casa, pero desde que Trunks había llamado no paraba de intentar sentir el Ki de Bulma. Tuve la impresión de que había desaparecido pero... No lo creí posible-Volvió a mirar a Vegeta, quien parecía más _tranquilo_, comparándolo con la forma sumamente agitada en la que lo había encontrado al llegar-Pero, no he parado de sentir cambios bruscos y repentinos en vuestro ki...-Trunks volvió a la computadora, sabiendo que a su padre le agradaría tratar con éste tema solo-¿Qué sucedió, Vegeta?-.

-¡No es tu maldito asunto, Kakarotto!-Gokú relajó su ceño fruncido e intentó sonreírle. Entendía esa mirada en Vegeta. Algo no iba _para nada_ bien-.

-Vegeta...-Dijo, simplemente, y esperó-.

-Hmp-El príncipe se cruzó de brazos y miró en otra dirección que no fuera su _antiguo_ rival-La muy estúpida de tu amiga ha decidido hacer un viajecito en su nueva máquina del tiempo-Apretó los dientes-El problema es... el lugar al que ha ido a parar...-.

Gokú arqueó una ceja-¿No está en la tierra?-El príncipe negó-¿Entonces...?-Vegeta gruñó ante sus preguntas-.

-Por... un_ error_... Bulma ha acabado en el planeta #79 de Freezer-.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-Gokú cayó al suelo de la sorpresa-.

_

* * *

_

Situación temporal: Año 756 del Dragón

_Segunda hora: ...Sólo oscuridad._

Bulma gimió. Abrió sus ojos, o eso creyó ella, ya que no había mucha diferencia una vez abiertos. Si la oscuridad de aquel lugar en el que antes había estado, fuera el que fuera, era casi impenetrable; no sabía cómo describir la que ahora le rodeaba. No podía ver nada. Ni sus manos, su cuerpo, nada. Y lo que era aún peor: Tampoco recordaba nada.

Intentó levantarse. Lo hizo con desconfianza y lentitud, hasta ponerse de pie. Estiró sus brazos al frente... Nada. Los movió en todas direcciones y no pudo sentir nada cerca aparte del vacío. Se preguntó dónde podría estar, y mientras lo hacía, su mano izquierda chocó contra una pared. Se acercó más a ella. Estaba fría como el hielo. Era suave, casi afilada. Continuó palpando. Hacia su derecha, la pared parecía infinitamente larga, mientras a la izquierda, se unía con una segunda, formando una esquina. Suspiró con temor. Su corazón estaba agitado. Un dolor, una angustia, la atravesaban.

Se dejó caer espaldas a esa esquina recién encontrada y envolvió sus piernas con sus brazos. Apoyó su cabeza contra sus rodillas y comenzó a sollozar. Por un instante se sintió pequeña. Una jovencita en apuros a la espera de su príncipe azul.

-"Vegeta..."-Le llamó su mente- "Como desearía que estuvieras aquí conmigo"-Ya no importaba su orgullo o si él se burlaba de sus 'tontos' inventos. Sólo quería salir de ese lugar-.

Se arrepintió de haber creado la máquina del tiempo. O quizás, simplemente, de haberla utilizado tonta e inconscientemente. El tiempo no era un juego, y ahora estaba en _a saberse qué_ lugar. Tenía miedo. No, miedo no. ¡Estaba aterrada! No logró ver el rostro de sus captores, no sabía dónde estaba, en qué planeta y mucho menos sabía cómo volver o que sería de ella ahora. Apretó sus piernas con más fuerzas. Sus llantos comenzaron a ser cada vez más audibles y sus ojos comenzaron a dolerle.

Pero un recuerdo la envolvió.

_

* * *

_

El miedo podía olerse en el aire. Freezer había aterrizado en la tierra hacía muy poco tiempo. No entendía mucho de lo que estaba pasando, pero según los muchachos, había alguien que parecía tener el mismo ki que un súper Saiyajín. Lo que no le quedaba muy claro era quién era esa persona. Aunque... Viendo las caras del resto, ellos tampoco lo sabían.

_Sentía mucho miedo. Estaba aterrada. Qué sería de la tierra ahora. Moriría dentro de nada si ese sujeto, Freezer, lo deseaba así. Se había estado haciendo la dura. Fue a aquel lugar para no sentirse estúpida temblando en casa ante la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasar. Pero, estaba muy asustada. La muerte era algo a lo que aún no deseaba asociarse. Pero luchaba por no demostrarlo, aunque a veces, sus intentos no resultaran tan eficientes._

_-¿Estás bien Krilin?-Gohan se había acercado corriendo para socorrer a su amigo, después de que Vegeta lo hubiera lanzado al suelo de un simple movimiento; advirtiéndole que no podía volar-._

_-Gohan... ¿Tú sabes dónde se encuentra Gokú y qué está haciendo?-Estaba sentado en el suelo con la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano. Gohan negó con su cabeza, angustiado-._

_-Es humillante, pero no podremos salvarnos...-Las palabras de Krilin parecían salir de lo más profundo su mente. Las miradas de todos estaban clavadas en la escena, menos la de Piccolo y Vegeta. Ella sintió un escalofrío al oír la triste y dolorosa afirmación-Probablemente la Tierra haya explotado por completo... ¡Y cuando Gokú llegue! ¡DEMONIOS!-Su puño se había incrustado en la tierra-._

_Sus palabras no eran nada alentadoras. Parecían, más bien, negativas y faltas de esperanza pero... Era cierto. Tal y como Krilin decía. No había esperanzas de sobrevivir... Excepto... Bulma suspiró encontrando una posible salvación._

_-Vegeta, dime una cosa... ¿verdad que tu puedes pelear con ellos?-Aunque nunca lo diría delante del resto, se sentía segura teniéndolo cerca. Era el más fuerte de los que ahí se encontraban y parecía conocer cada posible movimiento de Freezer-._

_-¡Cállate! ¡Si no quieres morir con nosotros será mejor que regreses!-Le había dedicado una corta mirada de reojo. Pero... pareció ver algo más-Ya has tenido la experiencia en aquel planeta, y si no lo recuerdas eres una imbécil-._

_-¿Qué?, ¿imbécil?-No se esperaba aquellas palabras de él-._

_El resto, continuó riéndose de un comentario de Yamcha, y aunque ella se había defendido, seguía pensando en lo que el malhumorado príncipe le había dicho. Por extraño que pareciera, cuando sus palabras fueron dichas parecían decir: Vete, sino, morirás. ¿Podría ser que él no quisiera que muriera y por eso le decía que se fuera? ¿Podría eso llamarse preocupación? Y... cuando le llamó imbécil después de recordarle su experiencia en Namekusei... Quizás... ¿Le estaba recriminando que sus temores se veían 'imbéciles' cuando había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para sobrevivir en Namekusei?_

_Sus ojos continuaron mirando al príncipe, quien de vez en cuando parecía mirarla de reojo. ¿Podría ser que Vegeta era de esos hombres que hablaba con enigmas para no decir lo que de verdad quería decir? Lo meditó un par de segundos y sintió una sonrisa nacer en ella._

_Instantes después, los chicos partían detrás de aquella presencia que habían sentido. Puar le pedía que volvieran a casa pero ella no quería. No ahora. Quizás todo lo que había deducido antes era imaginación suya pero... Por extraño que pareciera, se sentía segura de las palabras de Vegeta. Algo la hizo fortalecer y sentir que podía. Que ella, Bulma-sama, podría sobrevivir a lo que fuera. Y agradecida por las fuerzas que le habían dado los insultos y gritos de Vegeta (por raro que parezca) deseó ir con él. Y así lo manifestó._

_-¡Espera, Vegeta, llévame contigo!-Éste, a pesar de ir corriendo se giró para mirarla impresionado y algo confundido. Además, el resto de los guerreros parecían más que extrañados. Entonces pensó en algo para calmar el ambiente-¿Qué no recuerdas quién te da hospedaje?-._

_Después de esa frase, él había soltado un 'Hmp' y el resto de guerreros pareció suspirar tranquilos._

* * *

Sí, era verdad. Él, inconscientemente, le había otorgado fuerzas. Seguramente el príncipe también se sentía asustado. Temiendo por su vida. Pero no lo manifestaba. Es más, parecía estar dispuesto a morir peleando.

Su llanto dejó de ser tan fuerte. Pensó que si en aquel momento, Mirai Trunks no hubiera llegado, quizás los guerreros Z se habrían enzarzado en un pelea vana y sin esperanza. Pero pese a todo, Vegeta habría sido el primero en lanzarse a la batalla. Así había sido siempre.

Qué estaba haciendo ella ahora... Estaba llorando por encontrarse sola y en un lugar que desconocía. ¡Ella se lo había buscado, en primer lugar! – "Bueno, excepto la parte en que llego a este extraño planeta" – Fuera como fuera, nadie la había obligado a subir a la máquina del tiempo y apretar el botón-.

Suspiró y levantó la cabeza de sus rodillas. Ella estaba llorando por culpa de la incertidumbre, pero su _Veggie_ se habrían encontrado muchas veces en su vida con miles de situaciones peores a ella. No valía la pena llorar. Ella era _Bulma-sama_ y debía hacer honor a esa fama de mujer indestructible que tenía. Ella era como la plaga, incluso Vegeta se lo había dicho en más de una ocasión. Debía salir de ahí, luchar por su vida y enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Volver a casa y demostrarle a todo el mundo que había sido fuerte.

-"Así es, Bulma" – Se dijo, con ánimos – "Luego, podrás encerrarte en el baño todo el tiempo que quieras a llorar. Pero ahora, debes ser fuerte" – Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a buscar una capsula linterna en su cintura-.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado aquel día. No tenía ninguna de sus capsulas. Tan sólo la máquina del tiempo en su bolsillo izquierdo – "Demonios..." – Intentó recordar lo que había pasado-.

Ella había llegado, había visto al robot araña. La habían perseguido y lanzado un dardo a su brazo –"Dardo adormecedor" – Aclaró mentalmente-.

Se puso su mano en la barbilla. Quiénes podría haber sido los sujetos que quisieron adormécela... Pensó en las estructuras. Dónde las había visto antes... –"No sé por qué, pero me recuerdan a Namekusei..." – Siguió pensando – "Quizás esté en Namekusei..." – Descartó la idea. En Namekusei no escurecía – "Tal vez..." –No, esa idea también parecía estúpida-.

Luego se dio cuenta. No es que las estructuras le recordaran _a_ Namekusei, sino más bien, a _algo_ que había visto_ en_ Namekusei. Un escalofrío la invadió. Abrazó su cuerpo con sus brazos y tragó con dificultad. Ya recordaba –"Freezer..." – Susurró su mente-.

Su respiración se agitó. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Ahora todo parecía tener más sentido. Vegeta, por _error_, la había enviado a algún planeta bajo las ordenes de Freezer... Tenía sentido. Entonces, qué haría ella ahora. Salir y decirle a Freezer: _"Eh, tú, lagartito, déjame una nave para ir a la Tierra. Ya te la devolveré cuando sea ¿de acuerdo? Ah, sí, y por cierto, morirás dentro de... Ocho años. ¿Sabes quién te matará? Mi hijo... Sí, el que tendré con tu subordinado Vegeta. Bueno, que te vaya bien y dale recuerdos de mi parte a tu padre. Adiós."_

Por tonta que pareciera la idea, le hizo cierta gracia. Imaginó cada instante con mucho humor. Pensó en la gotita de sudor que aparecería en la cabeza de todos y luego las caras de idiotas al verla subir a la nave e irse. Quizás, hasta podrían haber pensado que era una aparición fantasmal y se olvidaban de ella... – "Que tonta soy..." – Rió para sus adentros y se puso a pensar con la mente fría-.

No podía confiar en nadie de ese lugar. Y qué decir de lo que podrían hacerle al verla. Ella era una mujer atractiva y madura, de inteligencia superior y fuerte sentido de la supervivencia... Quizás ¿Su vegeta de aquel tiempo...? Descartó la idea. Él tendría sólo veinticuatro años y seguro estaba para otros cuentos. Quizás, hasta ni siquiera lo veía. Se sorprendió con la calma que se tomaba la situación.

¿Y si su Vegeta estaba por ahí detrás de otras mujeres? La simple idea la enfureció. Aunque fuera en otro tiempo y aunque aún no la hubiera conocido... ¡El no podía hacerle eso! Intentó tranquilizar sus pensamientos. No era ese el punto principal de la ecuación y se estaba desviando tontamente –"Dónde está el estúpido mono calculador cuando lo necesito... Ni siquiera el tonto de Gokú para teletransportarme a la tierra. ¡Serán inútiles! "– Suspiró una vez más-.

Qué podía hacer. Se estaba desesperando. Comenzó a mirar las paredes. Debía hacerse un mapa mental del lugar en el que estaba. Quizás, podría encontrar una puerta o ventana. Lo que fuera sería útil. Incluso un interruptor. Comenzó a caminar de espaldas a la pared, con sus brazos estirados y abarcando todo el espacio que pudiera. La habitación, según sus cálculos, debía de ser un cubo perfecto de cinco metros por cinco. Bastante pequeño. No pareció encontrar ninguna puerta ni interruptor. El aire era viciado, así que no podría haber algún conducto que dejase salir o entrar el aire. Era una perfecta prisión, aparentemente, sin salida. Luego midió la profundidad de la habitación. Su superficie parecía exactamente lo que ella había calculado. No había nada por ahí en medio. Sólo vacio. Se agachó y toco el suelo. Metal, igual que en las paredes. El mismo tacto. Lo golpeó y escuchó el ruido. Hueco... Si tuviera poderes como sus amigos, podría atravesarlo con esas bolas de energía. Apoyó el oído contra el suelo, zumbido. Apoyó el oído contra la pared más cercana, zumbido. El mismo que había oído allí afuera al descubrir la estructura. Quizás estaba dentro de ella. Asintió ante su idea. Qué podía hacer ahora. Estaba en una prisión. Quizás era rehén. Tenía sentido, pues era una intrusa en tierra ajena. Midió la altura de la habitación. Ella era alta. Bueno, eso creía. Medía un metro sesenta y nueve centímetros exactos. Con tacones, superaba a su marido, quién media uno setenta y cinco. Ahora no los llevaba y alargando la mano, había más de dos palmos de espacio entre su cabeza y el techo. Saltó. Su cabeza apenas rozó la nada. Era casi incalculable.

Se puso su mano bajo su barbilla una vez más. Parecía imposible salir de ahí. Pero de alguna forma debieron haberla metido. Quizás desde el techo. Si era así, ella no podría salir. Las paredes eran demasiado lisas para escalarlas y no sabía volar –"Maldito Vegeta... Debió haberme enseñado. Si es que es un vago" – Apretó sus dientes con rabia. Todo era culpa de Vegeta-.

Pero entonces sintió un ruido allá a lo lejos. De donde había venido. ¿Izquierda? ¿Derecha? El sonido continuaba. Parecía venir de todos lados a la vez. Pasos...

Retumbaban en el aire. Hacían eco y volvían a generarse con más fuerza. No había duda, alguien se acercaba. Permaneció atenta a cada ruido. Debía estar preparada para enfrentarse a lo que fuera. En ese momento fue en el que más deseó saber luchar. El ruido cesó muy cerca de ella. Parecía venir justo de enfrente. Sintió un temblor subir por sus piernas. ¿Sería Freezer?

Tragó con dificultad. Sintió un tecleo allí fuera. Era un suave susurro. Instante después, un rudo ruido de puertas neumáticas de aire comprimido la asustó y la hizo caer al suelo sentada. Su respiración se agitaba por instantes. Las puertas por fin se habían abierto...

Ojos azules, pequeños y fríos. Piel verdosa y aparentemente suave. Uno noventa y cinco de altura. Radar azul en su ojo izquierdo. Espaldas anchas y una capa blanca que le llegaba hasta los ligamentos de la rodilla. Sonrisa ladina, provocaba escalofríos. Lo había visto antes, y por extraño que parezca, no entendía cómo en su tiempo le había parecido atractivo.

-"Zarbon" – Susurró su mente. Se acercó a ella peligrosamente. Brazos cruzados. Ojos fijos en los suyos-.

-Levanta... – Parecía una orden, pero no sonaba amenazadora. Al menos no del todo – ¿Qué no oíste? No hagas como si no me entendieras – Ahora sí sonaba amenazadora-.

Bulma hizo de tripas corazón y se levantó lentamente atenta a cada movimiento del hombre ante ella. Intentó ver más allá de sus ojos pero... Parecía imposible. Demasiada maldad, demasiado bien entrenado para no demostrar lo que estaba pensando. O quizás, simplemente, no tenía corazón.

-¿Quién eres? – La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Pero ese tono amenazante seguía en él. Qué podría decirle...-.

No podía decir su nombre. No podía decirle de dónde era. No podía decir nada. Tendría que inventarse una historia creíble. Y no sabía cómo hacerlo. Por dónde empezar...

-¡Responde! – Apenas había subido un par de decibeles, pero fueron suficientes para congelarle la sangre. Dende, tenía mucho miedo...-.

-Yo... – Zarbon arqueó una ceja al oír su voz – Estoy aquí por error – Soltó simplemente – No deseaba llegar a este lugar –Zarbon no pareció convencido con lo oído. Se veía dispuesto a hacer muchas más preguntas. La luz que entraba por la puerta abierta le daba en la cara y le impedía pensar con tranquilidad. Estaba comenzando a sudar y el sapo frente a ella pareció sonreír-.

- Explícate... Quién eres, cómo te llamas, qué hacías aquí, cómo llegaste sin ser detectada previamente, quién te envía... ¡Quiero saberlo todo y rápido! –Bulma volvió a tragar. _A mentir se había dicho._ Y lo peor que podría hacer era dudar de lo que estaba diciendo. Debía ser clara-.

-No me ha enviado nadie... Llegué por un error como te dije. Perdí el rumbo de mi nave y llegué aquí irremediablemente. Mi nombre es... _Tama_ –Jamás habría imaginado que diría algo tan estúpido. Pero era eso o morir... Zarbon continuó mirándola sin hacer un solo gesto. La analizó de arriba abajo-.

-Perdiste el rumbo ¿eh? –Ella asintió – No me hagas reír... – Se carcajeó por unos momentos y en un rápido movimiento que Bulma no pudo prever, Zarbon la sujetó del cuello y la estampó fuertemente contra la pared – ¿¡Eres una _prueba_ del señor Freezer!- Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida. No entendía a que venía esa pregunta, pero estaba comenzando a quedarse sin aire – Es imposible que hayas entrado en la órbita de nuestro planeta sin ser detectada. ¡Ni siquiera se hoyó el aterrizaje! ¿Piensas que soy estúpido? – Bulma negó con la cabeza – Di la verdad ¡Ahora!-.

-Yo... – Intentó continuar. No pudo– No puedo... respirar...-Zarbon aflojó el agarre sorprendido por la debilidad de la criatura. Jamás había impedido el aire con un agarre tan simple – Te he dicho la verdad. Si no me detectaron tus radares es porque... ¡Voy demasiado rápido para ellos! - No estaba segura de que hubiera sido lo suficientemente creíble, pero deseó continuar con algunos datos científicos para impresionar al sapo – La velocidad de la luz es de 299.798,458 km/s. Esta es la velocidad que logra alcanzar una nave en el vacio del espacio... Una velocidad casi insuperable, excepto para mi nave. Si las naves convencionales alcanzar esa velocidad, entonces los radares también serán lectores de ella... Por eso no pudo detectarme. Y con lo se refiere al impacto, no hubo tal cosa. Mi aterrizaje es diferente al del resto de máquinas – Dijo, sorprendiendo al sapo. No estaba mintiendo del todo. El tiempo era una unidad de medida casi inalcanzable. Sólo que no podía decir que ella había viajado en el tiempo-.

-¿Y cómo es que no se encontró nave alguna...? Y... ¿¡Cómo sabes tú todo eso!- Zarbon estaba a punto de explotar de rabia. Él apenas entendía de scooters. Menos sabía de naves. Podría estarle mintiendo-.

-La nave sigue conmigo... Y lo sé porque es mi trabajo saberlo... – Para suerte de Bulma, al acabar de decir esto, fue dejada en el suelo de una forma ruda. Al menos, ya no estaba siendo sujetada-.

-¿Así que sí eres un espía? – Zarbon se alejó un poco de ella con la nariz arrugada como si hubiera olido algo horroroso-.

-¡No! – Soltó Bulma desesperada – No soy una espía... Dije que era mi trabajo porque soy científica – No estaba segura de si lo estaba haciendo bien-.

-¿Científica? – Bulma asintió – No te creo... – La miró una vez más de arriba abajo y se sorprendió por un comentario anterior que había dicho el _ser_ frente a él – ¿Has dicho _una_ espía?-.

Bulma bufó por lo bajito. El sujeto frente a ella parecía idiota. En realidad, no entendía como cuando era joven podía haberle gustado.

-Te he dicho que no lo soy... – Debía controlar su rabia. No era el mejor momento para insultar a nadie-.

- Me refiero a que... ¿Eres una hembra? – Bulma quiso caerse de espaldas. Qué no era obvio... Zarbon la miró de arriba abajo una tercera vez-.

-Sí... soy una _hembra_, como tú dices – Supuso que su comentario tendría que ver con su nombre. _Tama_, parecía masculino, tal vez-.

Zarbon levantó su barbilla – "Una hembra... ¿En la nave del señor Freezer? Mierda..." – Pensó por un instante. Qué haría con ella. Debía esperar que su señor volviera es explicarle lo sucedido. Sí, era lo mejor-.

Se separó de Bulma un tanto confuso y clavó sus ojos en los de ella. Sí, en verdad era hembra. Al menos eso decía su aroma y su físico pero... Jamás había visto una hembra científica y menos... una hembra tan débil como ella.

-Te quedarás aquí hasta que vuelva Lord Freezer, para entonces ser juzgada según su criterio... - Se giró para alejarse de ella. Bulma tembló. La dejaría otra vez en la oscuridad infinita. Quizás por cuánto tiempo... – No armes escándalo, sino... Serás asesinada – Bulma pegó un respingo ante la amenaza-.

Una vez que Zarbon hubo salido fuera de la habitación, Bulma se estiró en el suelo temblando y bastante asustada. Qué sería de ella ahora...

_

* * *

_

Presente: Laboratorio de la C. C.

-Ya entiendo... – Dijo Gokú – Aún y así... Bulma corre peligro – El príncipe bufó ante el comentario del _idiota_-.

-¡Pues claro que está en peligro! – Volvió a bufar al ver a Gokú intentando calmarlo con sus manos – Eres un impertinente... ¿Qué haces aquí...? – Gokú arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta-

- Vegeta... Ya te lo expliqué. ¿No crees que eres un poco joven para perder la memoria así de fácil? No te irá bien en las batallas... – Vegeta gruñó por el tono inocente con que lo había dicho-.

-Estúpido... – Dijo el príncipe, más para sí mismo que para su _rival_-.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo, Vegeta – Gokú se puso en su típica pose de mano tras la cabeza – Pero no es el momento para discutir. Bulma necesita que la _rescatemos_...-.

-¿_Rescatemos_...? Creo que te has confundido, Kakarotto. Como no sabes hablar, utilizaste un _plural_ en tu frase. La forma correcta de decirlo es: Necesita que _yo_ la _rescate_... – Gokú arqueó una ceja otra vez-.

-Bueno... Si quieres que la salve yo, no tengo problema- Vegeta apretó los puños por la estupidez del sujeto delante de él. A veces creía que lo hacía apropósito – Pero, creía que querrías salvarla tú...-.

-¡A eso me refería!-Gokú le sonrió – "Definitivamente, parece que a veces lo hace _apropósito_"- Pensó Vegeta, antes de volver a mirar la carga batería-.

-Ya sólo faltan dos horas... – Vegeta asintió. Era la primera cosa inteligente que decía el _idiota_ – Me quedaré con vosotros, si no os importa. Dudo mucho que pueda conciliar el sueño – Vegeta asintió como acto reflejo. Hasta que analizó lo que había dicho y abrió sus ojos como platos-.

-Ah, no, Kakarotto... No pienso estar contigo, en la misma habitación y escuchando tus tontos comentarios por otras dos horas más – Gokú ladeó la cabeza sin entender – Vuelve a tu casa con la arpía que tienes por esposa...-.

-Vegeta, pensé que éramos _amigos_-.

-Pues pensaste mal...-.

-Qué _malo_ eres, Vegeta. Ya sé porque Bulma se fue-.

-¿Qué dijiste...?-.

-Lo que hoyes... seguro que se cansó de ti – Y le sacó la lengua al príncipe-.

-Kakarotto, ¡no me provoques!-.

-¿Ves? Siempre te estás quejando y quejando y quejando... Estas malhumorado casi _toooodo _el tiempo. Es normal que se canse, te lo digo yo...-.

-¡Ella es igual de pesada y molesta que yo!-.

-Aaaah, pero admites _que eres_ pesado y molesto ¿no?-.

-¡Kakarotto! ¡Sal de mi casa!- Gokú rió al escucharlo-.

-No quiero... La única que puede echarme es Bulma y ella no está aquí- Vegeta se sorprendió por la actitud de su rival. Se parecía a Goten, el mocoso que tenía por hijo, en uno de sus berrinches-.

-¡Esta es mi casa y te digo que te vayas!- Vegeta señalo la puerta con una típica pose de _niño quisquilloso_-.

-¡Eres _muy infantil_, Vegeta! ¿No puedes _compartir_ tu casa por solo dos horitas? ¿Sólo un poquito?-.

-¡No! Es _mi_ casa, ¡vete!-.

-¡Vegeta...! ¡Debes aprender a _compartir_! Si no, _nadie va a querer estar contigo_-.

-¡_No_ quiero estar con nadie! ¡Menos contigo! Esta _mi _casa, así que vete-.

-¡ES LA _CASA DE BULMA_!-.

-¿¡QUE!-Vegeta apretó los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Era un golpe bajo-.

-¡Sí, tú te viniste de _metiche_ y c_omodón_ a la tierra! ¡Y te quedaste en _su_ casa! ¿O ya no te acuerdas?-.

-¡No soy _metiche_! ¡Ni tampoco _comodón_! ¿¡Quien te crees que eres! ¡Tú sólo _comes y comes_! ¡_Tampoco _haces nada! ¡Esa casa que tienes _era de ese anciano_ que te encontró!-.

-¡Oye, no metas a mi abuelito en esto! ¡Sino, yo también meteré a los _tuyos_!-.

-¡Yo no conocí a mi abuelos, así que no me importa!-.

-¡Pues yo sí que conocí al mío! ¿¡Ves! ¡Hasta para eso eres malo! ¡No quisiste conocer a tus abuelitos! ¡Malo!-.

-¿¡Pero qué demonios dices! ¡Vete de mi casa antes de que me contagies tu estupidez!-.

-¡Compártela!-.

-¡Dije que no!-.

-¡Por favor! ¿Sí?-.

-¡Que no!-.

-¡Que sí!-.

-¡Que no!-.

-¡Que si!-.

-¡YA CALLENSEEEE!-.

Los dos Saiyajín puros miraron a su izquierda. Estaban tan enzarzados en su batalla verbal que se habían olvidado de Trunks, quien subido a su silla, tenía los brazos cruzados como padre disciplinario. Las cara de ambos Saiyajín, estaban a menos de diez centímetros, y algo confusas, por ese repentino grito.

-¡Parecen dos niños peleándose por un juguete!-Los apuntó con su dedo índice – Si mamá estuviera aquí los habría echado a la calle hace mucho tiempo. Sois adultos, comportaos... – Ambos asintieron y Trunks sonrió victorioso. Pero entonces Vegeta despertó y se dio cuenta de la situación-.

-¡Mocoso! ¿Quién eres tu para llamarme la atención?-Apretó sus puños y miró a su hijo con ira contenida. Trunks tembló. El efecto sorpresa se había acabado y su padre había explotado -¡Fuera de aquí antes de que te castigue entrenando a diez millones de G en la cámara de gravedad las dos horas que quedan!-Trunks asintió y de un salto salió del laboratorio entre gritos e imágenes de su maltratado cuerpo por el entrenamiento-.

-¿Ves? Eres un gruñón...- Gokú lo miró acusadoramente-.

Vegeta bufó y se fue a la otra esquina del laboratorio. Tendría que aguantar al imbécil de Kakarotto por otras dos horas más.

_

* * *

_

Situación temporal: Año 756 del Dragón

_Cuarta hora: Misma habitación. Ningún movimiento_

Bulma despertó de lo que pareció ser una larga siesta. No había sido interrumpida y tampoco sabía qué había pasado o qué hora era. Se incorporó con algo de dolor en su cuello. El agarre de Zarbon parecía haber dejado secuelas.

Quiso recordar la historia que le había inventado a Zarbon. La repasó hasta aprendérsela de memoria. No podía decir algo que provocara dudas en su versión anterior.

Debía estar lista para lo que fuera, y rogar por tener suerte. Freezer podría llegar en cualquier momento, y no sabía qué esperar. Quizás ordenaría que la matasen o quizás... algo peor. Siendo una mujer, mejor dicho, una débil mujer... Podrían hacer cualquier cosa con ella. Pero entonces volvió a pensar en Vegeta. Él descubriría que no estaba en casa, que aún no había vuelto... La extrañaría y recordaría que no cambió las coordenadas y vendría a buscarla. Eso seguro pero... ¿¡Porque ese mono híper desarrollado tardaba tanto! Quizás, ahora mismo, estaría abriéndose paso atreves de los soldados de allí afuera... para salvarla.

-"¿Y si no viene?"- Descartó la idea. Su Vegeta no podía dejarla sola ahí-.

Suspiró y entonces volvió a sentir esos terribles ruidos que había sentido antes. Alguien venía.

Comenzó a temblar otra vez. Estaba asustada, pero no debía demostrar debilidades. Eso le había enseñado Vegeta: _"Frente al enemigo, no muestres emociones. Podría utilizarlas en tu contra." _Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, era bastante difícil no hacerlo.

Se levantó y se apoyó contra la pared. Pensó, mientras los pasos se acercaban, qué haría Vegeta. El se pondría en posición de pelea y se abalanzaría contra Zarbon enviándolo a la siguiente dimensión de un solo golpe... Pero... Si no pudiera contra él, se mantendría firme, de brazos cruzados y mirada fija en Zarbon, esperando un momento adecuado para ejecutar ese plan que seguramente tenía pensado.

Pero ella no tenía un plan. Así que tendría que obedecer y esperar que tuvieran compasión de ella. Respiró hondo y tomó la orgullosa posición de su príncipe. Seguro que así se sentiría más segura.

La puerta se abrió de la misma manera que antes, y la _misma_ criatura la saludó con esa sonrisa ladina que ya le había visto antes.

-Bien, Lord Freezer ha llegado – Caminó hasta ella y la observó. Se veía diferente a antes – Quiere verte. Está al corriente de tu historia... Ahora veremos que tan auténtica es... – Se acercó a ella y en un rápido movimiento la asió de sus brazos y colocó algo parecido a unas esposas en sus muñecas. Fue demasiado rápido para ella.

-¡Camina! – Le gritó a la peli azul. La empujó y la llevó fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él-.

A Bulma le costó adaptar la vista a tanta luz. Era potente, como la de un hospital por la noche. Las esposas le apretaban causándole dolor y Zarbon dejaba marcas rojas en sus lechosos brazos por la presión que ejercía sobre ellos. La empujaba por los vacios pasillos sin piedad. Bulma chocaba de vez en cuando contra las paredes, lo que fastidiaba al sapo tras ella. Comenzó a sentir el dolor de los golpes, pero resistió.

De pronto, una idea pasó por la mente de la peli azul. _Si la dejaban ver la nave_... ¿Había alguna posibilidad de que luego la dejaran en _libertad_? La respuesta no parecía afirmativa. Perdía las esperanzas por segundos. Fue empujada una vez más y creyó ver como se estamparía fuertemente contra una pared, pero mientras caía, la supuesta pared se abrió como puertas automáticas y cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo metálico de una amplía y oscura habitación.

-¡Maldición! Que ligera eres... – Zarbon la levantó de un brazo y la llevó cerca de lo que parecía un sillín volador y ahí la dejó caer una vez más – Mantente en silencio... –Bulma no pensaba hacer lo contrario a lo que Zarbon había dicho-.

-Comandante Zarbon, debería ser más hospitalario... – Bulma levantó un poco la cabeza al escuchar aquella voz. Quería verlo. Jamás lo había visto plenamente – Aunque... ella no es una invitada ¿verdad? – Freezer giró su sillín volador para ver a Bulma. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al verla. Bajó de su sillín y caminó algunos pasos hacia ella. Estaba a tan sólo siete metros - ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña? –Le preguntó el lagarto-.

Bulma estaba nerviosa. El lagarto era aterrador. Bajito, pero aterrador. Con esos cuernos de demonio y esa cola de reptil. Esos labios de un morado parecido al de los cadáveres y esos ojos tan fríos y calculadores. Su corazón no paraba de latir. Tenía miedo, pero debía controlarse y ser fría. Debía saber mantener su orgullo en alto y no mostrar emociones.

-Tama... – Dijo Bulma, al recordar su mentira-.

-Que nombre más peculiar... – Admitió Freezer – Bien, Tama... – Bulma tuvo que utilizar todas sus fuerzas para no reír al escuchar a Freezer llamarla así – He oído tu supuesta historia. Según Zarbon, eres científica – Bulma asintió – Entonces... Supongo que podrás mostrarme esa nave que dices que llevas contigo y que puede ir más rápido que la velocidad de la luz –Bulma volvió a asentir – ¡Hazlo! – Bulma se levantó del suelo y miró a Zarbon. Luego a Freezer-.

-No puedo con las manos así... – Freezer asintió y Zarbon le quitó las esposas con rudeza. Bulma tembló. No sabía si era lo correcto, pero era todo lo que podía hacer. Miró un lugar vacio en la habitación. Buscó su capsula, presionó el botón y la lanzó-.

- ¿Qué demonios...?-Articuló Zarbon, al ver aparecer de la nada la supuesta nave. Era extraña, pero sí, aparentemente, era una nave-.

Freezer estaba igual de sorprendido que Zarbon y entonces sonrió ampliamente. Quizás esta jovencita podría traerle muchos beneficios.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? – Freezer caminó hacía la nave para inspeccionarla-.

-Es una... Capsula Hoi Poi. Desmaterializa el objeto para reducirlo al tamaño de una capsula y así ser fácil de transportar – Freezer asintió – Es... otro de mis inventos-.

-Científica... – Le llamó Freezer - ¿Y ese agujero? – Le preguntó, señalándole la tapa de la máquina-.

-Esto... bueno, eso pasó por un disparo de sus hombres al... querer... capturarme – Tragó forzadamente. Los ojos de Freezer congelaban la sangre de cualquiera-.

-Entiendo... – Freezer volvió a su posición anterior frente a Bulma - ¿Podrías utilizarla?-.

Bulma pensó dos veces antes de responder:

-Lo dudo mucho... _Señor_ – Prefirió utilizar esa palabra. Así habría respeto... Era lo que les gustaba a los _tiranos egocéntricos_ – Está gravemente dañada... -.

-Vaya, que lástima... Quería ver cómo funcionaba – Freezer le dio la espalda a Bulma pero ésta actuó rápido-.

-Pero puedo repararla... –Freezer volvió sus ojos hasta Bulma, complacido – Tardaría un día como mucho... – Freezer asintió ante las palabras de la peli azul-.

-Bien, _jovencita_... – Volvió a sentarse en su sillín pero continuaba mirando a Bulma, quien se veía extrañada por la palabra que había utilizado para describirla - ¿Ocurre algo malo? –Preguntó el lagarto al ver su rostro-.

- Eh, no, _señor_... – Y se _inclinó_ un poco, siguiendo sus instintos de supervivencia. Esto agradó al lagarto-.

-Bien... – Freezer le sonrió ampliamente – Háblame de ti, así me entretienes mientras espero a esos _monos_... – Bulma asintió, pero entonces comprendió-.

-¿_Mo-monos_, señor...? – Freezer arqueó una ceja. No le gustaba que le hicieran preguntas, pero estaba muy aburrido y la chica le entretenía así que contestó-.

-Sí, monos... Es normal que no hayas oído hablar de los Saiyajín... –Freezer se encogió de hombros y rió acompañado de Zarbon-.

Bulma, viendo el ambiente divertido habló:-Sí, tiene razón... son unos _monos _– Pero Freezer detuvo sus carcajadas y miró a Bulma analíticamente. Ella forzó un trago-.

-¿Los conoces? – Bulma no sabía que decir-.

-Bueno... Algo he oído... – Miró al lagarto intentando creer que le había convencido. Freezer apoyó su cabeza contra su mano-.

-¿Qué sabes de ellos...?- No le gustaban los mentirosos. Nadie hacía idiota a Freezer, y si esa mujer alardeaba, tendría que despedirse de las oportunidades que tan magnánimamente le había otorgado-.

-Bueno... – Bulma tragó una vez más – Muy poco, la verdad... Se llaman Saiyajín y les llaman monos por su... cola – Freezer asintió demostrando que quería que continuara – Y porque... bueno, se transforman en... monos gigantes... – Freezer frunció levemente el ceño-.

-"¿Podría ser que esta mujer fuera una Saiyajín...? Ciertamente tiene un gran parecido con ellos, pero... No, imposible. Es demasiado débil. Podría matarla con la punta de mi uña"-Freezer sonrió ante sus propios pensamientos y le dijo a la peli azul:-Bien, veo que sabes mucho... Incluso creo que más de lo que me has dicho... Continúa hablando-.

Bulma tendría que idear una manera de soltar factores tontos y sin transcendencia – No sé mucho más... Sólo que... Sólo sirven para luchar y que son una raza guerrera que ya ha sido casi extinta... Porque su planeta fue... fue... destruido por un meteorito – Freezer soltó una carcajada al oír tal mentira. Pero si Bulma decía que había sido él quien había destruido el planeta, la habría pillado-.

-Sí, sí... Un meteorito ¡Sí! –Continuó riendo de su propio chiste – Pero... – Se tranquilizó – ¿Cómo sabes que está _casi _extinta y no extinta _del todo_? – Bulma sudó frío. Freezer se dio cuenta y se levantó de su sillín. Cogió a Bulma de la barbilla y la bajó a su nivel para que lo mirara a los ojos - ¡Habla! – Bulma asintió-.

-Yo... Conocí a uno hace no mucho tiempo... – Freezer levantó una ceja. Zarbon abrió los ojos atento a las palabras de la mujer – Él... había sido salvado por su padre de la explosión y... vagaba de planeta en planeta buscando a otros de sus compañeros... –Dijo Bulma algo nerviosa. No sabía qué más inventar y esperaba que Freezer le creyera-.

-¿¡Como se llamaba!-Le gritó Freezer, quien no podía creer que otro Saiyajín hubiera sobrevivido a su propia mano-.

Bulma abrió los ojos asustada por el comportamiento de Freezer. Aclaró su mente y respiró hondo – Broly – Dijo-.

-Eso sonó Saiyajín...-Afirmó Zarbon. Freezer soltó a Bulma y puso sus manos en su espalda-.

-Continua con la historia, pequeña... – Bulma asintió una vez más. El temor había casi desaparecido-.

- Yo... recibí una señal de socorro hasta mi posición en el planeta... _Yadrat_. Estaba ahí reabasteciéndome y... Recibí la señal. Viaje hasta ella a un planeta lejano del cual no recuerdo el nombre y... lo conocí. Estaba en su lecho de muerte cuando llegué. Sólo quería que me quedara y oyera algunas cosas. Horas después ya estaba muerto – Freezer parecía satisfecho después de esas palabras de Bulma-.

-¿Porqué murió...? –Zarbon no parecía curioso al generar esa pregunta. Más bien, quería saber si la pillaba o no en alguna mentira-.

-Una enfermedad venérea que había pillado en no sé qué planeta lejano – Zarbon sonrió, complacido con las palabras de Bulma-.

-Estúpidos monos lujuriosos... Sólo piensan en pelear y fornicar... Ah, sí, y en comer – Freezer y Zarbon rieron en complicidad. Freezer parecía conocer muy bien a los Saiyajín. Bulma le dio la razón a su comentario. Al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que hacían los Saiyajín que conocía. Bueno, menos los híbridos, claro-.

-Bien, mujercita, te has salvado... – Freezer volvió a sentarse en su sillín – Ahora sí, háblame de ti – Dijo entretenido, el lagarto- ¿De qué raza eres?-.

Esa sé era una pregunta difícil de contestar. No conocía ninguna clase de raza. Pensó y pensó hasta que supo que decir:-No lo sé...-.

Freezer rió:

-¿No lo sabes? Oh, Zarbon, que divertida es nuestra invitada... – Zarbon rió con él-.

-Yo... – Bulma intentó hablar otra vez – Fui criada por un Namekusei que huyó de la infección de su planeta... Pero claramente yo no soy Namekusei y el murió antes de poder decirme a dónde pertenecía – Freezer aceptó la respuesta. Era convincente-.

-Vaya, vaya... Una huerfanita... ¿No te parece conmovedor, Zarbon?-Éste sólo le asintió – Supongo que no estaría mal adoptarte... – Bulma se paralizó ante las palabras del lagarto – Qué tal si te quedas y trabajas en miles de naves como las tuyas y creas capsulas para mí. Tendrías todo lo que necesitas y harías lo que es tu trabajo: Crear... – Bulma no sabía qué hacer al oír esas palabras del lagarto-.

- Yo... se lo agradezco, señor, pero...- Fue interrumpida-.

-Excelente, te quedarás aquí... –Freezer le sonrió falsamente y golpeó su cola con rudeza contra el sillín dando a entender que no quería contradicciones – Podrás comenzar cuando quieras... -.

Bulma asintió. Debía aceptar su destino. Ahora estaba ahí y debería aguantar viva hasta que Vegeta viniera a rescatarla.

-Pero... –Dijo la peli azul para sorpresa del par – Necesito mis capsulas-.

Freezer dudó por un momento hasta que dijo: – Te referirás a las pertenencias que te quitamos al llegar... – Asintió para sí mismo – Sí, claro, Zarbon, entrégaselas después de que te muestre qué contiene cada una de ellas – El aludido asintió, mientras el lagarto continuaba – Y si ya no hay más cosas que aclarar... – Pero fue interrumpido-.

-¡Lord Freezer!-Bulma visualizó a un sujeto rosa parecido a un pez globo que le dio infinita repulsión-.

-¡Dodoria! ¿¡Que modales son esos! ¡Estas frente a una invitada! – Freezer hizo temblar a Dodoria, quién pidió perdón y se fijó en Bulma – Bueno, que sucede – Prosiguió el reptil-.

-Han llegado, señor... –Freezer asintió-.

-Hazlos pasar, entonces... – Dodoria volvió a salir por la puerta que había entrado y Freezer se volvió a Bulma una vez más – Como verás, tengo un asunto que atender... Así que espera – Bulma le asintió-.

Se preguntó cómo sería todo ahora. Era difícil imaginar un camino de rosas dentro de ese cuchitril asqueroso. Debía mantener la calma y hacer lo que le pedían. Era lo mejor... Al menos hasta que llegaran a rescatarla... En ese momento se giró a su izquierda para mirar su alrededor. Era blanco y parecían paredes del mismo material que las de la habitación en la que había estado. La diferencia era la forma ovalada. No tenía esquinas y era casi... reluciente como los cristales. Dio un paso hasta lo que parecía ser un verdadero cristal. A Freezer y Zarbon no les importó pero no despegaron ni ojo ni oído de la peli azul.

-...No puedo creerlo... – Susurró Bulma, al estar más cerca de aquel espejo – Soy yo... – Ninguno de los oyentes entendieron aquella afirmación-.

Bulma estaba paralizada en su sitio. Miraba fijamente el cristal y en él se apreciaba su reflejo. Su _joven_... reflejo. No lo entendía... Tenía el mismo corte de cabello que llevaba antes de usar la máquina del tiempo pero... Estaba más joven... Miró sus manos. No habían imperfecciones, su piel parecía más tersa, adiós a las arrugas y hasta su piel era más suave. No lo entendía... ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? No tenía sentido viajar en el tiempo y rejuvenecer... Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, parecía más bien un rejuvenecimiento de piel... No de cuerpo. Físicamente, parecía la misma. Su propio cabello era prueba de que seguía igual que antes... Pero sus pecho estaban visualmente más firmes y su cintura era aún más estrecha. Estaba sumamente hermosa... Con lo mejor de sus veintitrés y lo mejor de sus cuarenta y uno – Qué extraño... – Volvió a decir para sí misma-.

-¡Científica! – Bulma no respondió -¿Qué es tan extraño? –Bulma seguía absorta en su 'joven' visión como para oír las palabras de Freezer-.

Y entonces, cuando estaba cerquísima del espejo para poder verse mejor...

-¡Aaah! – Cayó al suelo sentada, por el susto, al ver cómo el espejo se dividía por la mitad como puerta corredera y dejaba paso a tres hombres con armadura-.

El grito provocó molestia a los ojos de Freezer. La mujer parecía bastante estúpida, pero no podía negar que era divertida. Zarbon sintió una gotita de sudor al verla caer por algo tan simple. Y los tres nuevos hombres que se había internado en la habitación se sintieron algo extraños al ver a la mujer en el suelo.

Bulma se acariciaba la cabeza. No sabía por qué, pero le dolía. Quizás, al caer, también se había dado en la cabeza. Dejó de quejarse y abrió los ojos para ver a un Freezer y a un Zarbon muy pendientes de sus acciones. Se sonrojó, lo que provocó más extrañeza en todos los hombres presentes, y se movió hacia tras, cual tortuga que se encuentra con el caparazón boca arriba. Seguía mirando los pies de los tres hombres frente a ella, avergonzada. Pero al chocar con una pared circular, levantó la vista. No podía creer que lo que veía...

-...Vegeta... – Susurró. Casi inaudible para los oídos humanos-.

Los tres Saiyajín, al oír el nombre del príncipe articulado en los labios de esa mujer, dieron un respingo. Raditz miró a Vegeta de reojo esperando ver alguna señal que demostrara que él también la conocía. Nappa parpadeó perplejo y llegó a la misma conclusión que Raditz. Vegeta, por su lado, se encontraba bastante impresionado. Jamás había visto a aquella extraña mujer pero ella parecía conocerle.

Para suerte de todos, Freezer no había oído la_ palabra_ de Bulma. Pero se interesó en las miradas de los Saiyajín. Decidió jugar un poco antes de recibir las noticias de sus monos preferidos.

-Bueno, científica... Como vez, el gran Freezer tiene a su disposición a los últimos tres Saiyajín que quedan en todo el espacio... – Los tres aludidos miraron a Freezer y luego a la mujer – Espero que no te sientas intimidada, aunque quizás no te moleste... Ya que sabes tanto de su raza... – Los Saiyajín volvieron a sorprenderse-.

Bulma tragó. Se quedó sin palabras una vez más. Era algo difícil saber qué decir – Tiene razón _señor_, no me afecta... Sólo... Me impresioné un poco... -.

-Sí... _pudimos verlo_... – Dijo Zarbon algo divertido-.

Freezer pasó de largo el comentario de Zarbon y acercándose con su sillín a Bulma, para que esta se levantara de una vez, dijo: – ¡Bueno, monos...! ¡Esto se acabará ahora mismo!-.

_

* * *

_

CONTINUARÁ

_NOTA DE AUTOR: Vale, algo nuevo está pasando. Vegeta de veinte y cuatro años acaba de ver a Bulma. ¿Qué será de ella ahora, trabajando para Freezer? ¿Podrá Bulma sobrevivir las siete horas que le quedan? ¿Habrá algún comportamiento extraño entre ella y su, ahora, joven príncipe? ¿Sus mentiras duraran el suficiente tiempo para que Vegeta llegue a rescatarla? ¿Soportará, en el presente, el Saiyajín no ouji a Gokú? ¿Por qué Bulma parece haber rejuvenecido? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo._

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO


End file.
